unitedcomicsguidefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Мстители: история ч.27
Состав Резервные Мстители Подражатели Отряд Единства Мстителей История Мир МстителейAvengers vol 5 #1-3 thumb|left|250px|Основная группа прибывает на МарсУтром в Башне Мстителей Тони Старк разбудил Стива Роджерса, который спал гораздо хуже обычного. Капитану Америка приснились Иллюминаты, вместе с которыми он собрался снова, когда Чёрная Пантера узнал об угрозе со стороны Инкурзий - катаклизмов, приводящих к столковению Земель двух разных вселенных и преждевременному уничтожению обоих измерений. Стив убедил Иллюминатов собрать и использовать хранимую ими Перчатку Бесконечности, чтобы предотвращать Инкурзии, но после первой же попытки артефакт был уничтожен, а Камни Бесконечности раскололись или пропали. Остальные Иллюминаты решили приступить к созданию супероружия для уничтожения альтернативных Земель или даже их собственной, чтобы спасать обе вселенные ценой жизни обитателей одной планеты, а поскольку Стив был не согласен с таким планом, доктор Стрейндж стёр его воспоминания об этих событияхNew Avengers vol 3 #1-3, однако Кэп продолжал видеть их во сне. Тони предложил Стиву осуществить идею, которую он предложил ему на прошлой неделе во время праздника в честь возвращения Дженет ван Дин - собрать по настоящему большую команду Мстителей для решения наиболее сложных задач, имея в виду в том числе предотвращение будущих Инкурзий. Они договорились пригласить старых участников команды и завербовать больше героев. в том числе совсем начинающих, чтобы вызвать их в случае необходимости, в то время, как основной группой останутся они, Тор, Клинт, Наташа и Брюс. Старк составил список кандидатов, и Роджерс, просмотрев его, обратил внимание на отсутствие Люка Кейджа, который уже отказался от предложения Тони, и доктора Стрейнджа, занятого обязанностями Верховного Волшебника и поиском мистических сил для предотвращения ИнкурзийNew Avengers vol 3 #7. thumb|250px|Мстители освобождают ГиперионаРоджерс и Старк без проблем добились согласия от Росомахи, Человека-Паука, Сокола, Женщины-Паука и Капитана Марвел, а также Эдена Феси из Тайных Воинов, и Шан-Чи, желавшего для себя новых испытаний, которого Тони уговорил попробовать пользоваться каким-нибудь оружием. пусть даже мастер кунг-фу был уверен, что ему кроме собственного тела ничего не нужно. Логан по просьбе Кэпа позвонил Солнечному Пятну и Пушечному Ядру - двум участникам оригинальных Новых Мутантов, которые решили уйти в отпуск навсегда, но согласились вернуться из него, узнав, что Капитан Америка пригласил их в Мстители. Взяв штурмом одно из баз Центра Интересных Идей, Кэп, Тор и Старк обнаружили на ней удерживаемого в плену Гипериона. Его родная вселенная была уничтожена в результате Инкурзии, а сам он, пытаясь спасти её, оттолкивал сближающиеся Земли друг от друга вместе со своим Верховным Эскадроном, но столкновение всё же произошло. Находившийся на границе столкновения Маркус выжил, но оказался в "месте между двумя погибшими вселенными", где он пребывал без движения, пока его не нашли и не вытащили учёные ЦИИ, решившие удерживать его в оковах в камере, куда не проникал солнечный свет. После своего спасения Гиперион стал одним из новых резервных МстителейAvengers vol 5 #4. thumb|left|250px|Изабель Кейн становится КрушилойЕщё одним новым резервистом стала Изабель Кейн, внучка престарелого Дэна Кейна, который в молодости был Капитаном Ужас. Иззи жила с дедом и отцом на их ферме в Айове , пока не нашла в поле осколок экзоочков Врил-Рокка. Он был Крушилой в Имперской Гвардии Ши'Ар, несколько лет назад отправленным на Землю императрицей Лиландрой с предупреждением для Людей-Икс о том, что Кассандра Нова захватила тело Чарльза Ксавье и попыталась телепатически подчинить себе всю империю, но при приземлении разбился и погибNew X-Men #122, и органический материал, сделанный из его очков, трансформировался в очки для Иззи, которые она забрала себе. В тот вечер экзоочки сумели начать говорить с Изабель, иона, надев их, стала новым Крушилой, способной использовать по одной из многих способностей за раз, и первым в истории субгвардейцем Ши'Ар с Земли. Очки предложили Кейн получить апгрейды, и она вылетела в космос и нашла скрытые звёздные врата, которые привели её на Чандилар. Изабель возвратилась домой только через месяц и узнала, что её дед тяжело болен, а отец, не зная, куда она подевалась, не верил его рассказам о том, что она улетела в космос. Когда Иззи навестила Дэна, он вручил ей визитку Стива Роджерса, который обещал сделать для старого Капитана Ужаса что угодно, и она, по всей видимости, связалась с ним и была включена в число резервных МстителейAvengers vol 5 #5. Третьим из начинающих супергероев, получивших резервный статус, стала новая Капитан Вселенная, Загадочную Силу которой получила Тамара Деву, находившаяся в больнице в коме последние десять летAvengers vol 5 #6. thumb|250px|Железный Человек и Халк против Садовника и БездныЧерез месяц после этого на Марсе появились трое пришельцев из других вселенных - робот Алеф и выращенные им близнецы - садовник Садовник и Бездна, которые приступили к терраформированию красной планеты, сотворив на ней растительную и животную жизнь. Также Садовник вырастил и выстрелил в Землю две "Бомбы Зарождения" со спорами, которые упали в автралийский Перт и канадскую Реджайну и полностью изменили биосферу в радиусе 16 километров10 мильAvengers vol 5 #4 вокруг места падения, в том числе начав мутации почти двух миллионов человек. Посчитав это атакой с применением биологического оружия, основная команда Мстителей немедленно вылетела на Марс на космическом квинджете. В полёте они сбили третий снаряд, выпущенный в сторону Земли, и Соколиный Глаз вычислил траекторию, по которой герои нашли тераформированную территорию на красной планете. При посадке Тони спросил мнение у Брюса, но Бэннер посчитал, что время для разговоров прошло, халконулся и помчался в атаку, однако сразу же был пойман в теневую клетку, сотворённую Бездной. Садовник, управляя растениями, опутал Железного Человека и начал разрывать его броню, пока его не обстреляли Соколиный Глаз и Чёрная Вдова, но он обезвредил их своим мощным дыханием. Тем временем Бездна, войдя в теневую клетку, подчинила себе разум Халка, которого выпустила и заставила напасть на Тора за то, что он думает, что сильнее его. Гамма-гигант набросился на бога грома, и Садовику с Бездне осталось разобраться лишь с Капитаном Америка. thumb|left|250px|Капитан Америка против АлефаСтив метнул щит и поразил обоих противников, но его фирменное оружие было поймано Алефом, который предложил Кэпу сдаться и, получив отказ, принялся его избивать, пока Садовник не остановил его, схватив за руку. Он сказал, что хочет преображать жизнь, а не тратить её впустую, возвратил Роджерса в квинджет и отправил его домой, в то время, как остальная команда осталась у них в плену. Самолёт потерпел крушение на Манхэттена, и через три для Капитан Америка, оправившись от полученных травм, подал сигнал и вызвал в Башню остальных Мстителей, чтобы отправиться на помощь основной группе. Такая большая команда не могла отправиться на Марс на квинджете, так что герои приступили к постройке более крупного квинкрейсера, на которую у них должно было уйти четырнадцать часов. А на Марсе Садовник и Бездна занялись изучением пойманных Мстителей. опутанных ветвями "дерева познания", и они обратили внимание на Тора, которого им не удавалось проанализировать. Бездна пришла к выводу, что им удалось поймать настоящего бога, и Алеф подтвердил это, а Садовник пожелал рассказать Одинсону о Строителях - самой древней из рас, поклонявшейся Вселенной, как божеству. Он поведал, что Строители создали Алефов, которые сотни миллионов лет перемещались по разным вселенным, опустошая миры, которые они считали неподходящими для прогресса, пока этот Алеф не нашёл мир, который посчитал достойным. Тогда робот вынул из себя два семени, из которых появились Садовник и Бездна, чтобы они преобразовали ту планету, и с тех пор они путешествуют вместе, уничтожая одни миры и преобразуя другие, ускоряя эволюцию там, где они видели потенциалAvengers vol 5 #9, пока не разошлись во мнениях о том, что они должны делать с Землёй. thumb|250px|Манифолд отправляет Мстителей на МарсСадовник решил послать на пленту ещё пять Бомб Зарождения, которые упали в японском Кобе , индийском Чхатарпуре , хорватском Сплите , в Диких Землях Антарктиды и в безлюдной районе Норвегии. Как и в прошлый раз, вся биосфера вокруг места падения оказалась изменена, и Тони Старк спросил, зачем нужен этот геноцид. Это определение возмутило Садовника, уверявшего, что он творит жизнь и часто сталкивается с подобной "невежественной ненавистью", но выращиваемый им идеальный человек, у которого ещё не пояилась кожа, говоря на Машинном Коде Строителей, убедил его рассказать больше. Садовник ппоытался убедить Старка, что он, "Экс Нихило", создающий что-то из ничего, никого не убивает, а лишь преобразует, и обратил его внимание на Алефа, сказав, что он уничтожает планеты, которые не удаётся преобразовать, и "лишь сама вселенная спасёт ваш мир", если он примется за дело. Получив доклад о падении новых бомб со спорами, Капитан Америка посчитал, что конструирование квинкрейсера занимает слишком много времени и вызвал Эдена Феси и спросил у него, способен ли он отправить команду на Марс сам. Манифолд никогда раньше этого не делал, но Кэп решил рискнуть, и собрал Мстителей вокруг него. thumb|left|250px|Бой на МарсеВскоре после этого у нового "идеального человека" выросла кожа, и он стал вылупляться из свеого кокона, разбивая прозрачную стену, и пока Экс Нихило наблюдал за рождением своего "Адама", Бездна приблизилась к Тору и сказала ему, что она не так проста, как Алеф и её брат. Она предложила богу грома "забыть их прежние цели и написать свою историю сотворения" и поцеловала его, и Одинсон ответил, что за это он пощадит её, когда придёт время расплаты. Вылупившись, "Адам" вдруг заговорил на Машинном Коде Строителей, говоря, что вселенная сломана и вскоре наступит Белое Событие. Бездну его слова привели в смятение, но Экс Нихило обрадовался, что на свет появилось нечто неожиданное, как вдруг его поразило атомное зрение Гипериона, добравшегося до их сада вместе с Крушилой и Капитаном Америка. Бездна отправила на помощь брату Халка, и Садвоник сумел прийти в себя и вырастил из-под земли коконы, из которых вылупились животные, похожие на собак и птиц, которые напали на его врагов. Капитан Америка попытался взять реванш над Алефом, но был отброшен выстрелом в упор и нажал кноппку на шлеме. чтобы Манифолд навёлся на его сигнал и перенёс в сад остальных Мстителей. Новички в команде ввязались в бой с выращенными животными, и Крушила одним выстрелом поразила четверых собак, набросившихся на бывших Новых Мутантов. Изабель стала объяснять, что сумела сделать это благодаря апгрейду своих очков, и Сэм предложил поговорить об этом за ужином и продолжил сражаться. Более опытные Мстители пришли на выручку основной команде и совободили Тони, Тора, Клинта и Наташу, а Соколу удалось установить телепатическую связь с птицами Садовника и убедить их и собак отступить из боя и покинуть сад к удивлению самого Экс Нихило. thumb|250px|Капитан Вселенная дезинтегрирует АлефаПосле того, как Росомаха разрубил когтями ветви, удерживавшие Тора, бог грома призвал Мъёлнир и ударил Садовника, Бездну и Алефа молнией. Халк освободился от контроля разума и трансформировался в Бэннера прямо в бою с Гиперионом, и Мстители окрыжили близнецив и Алефа, которому Шан-Чи ударом ладони отсёк одну ногу. Пока продолжалось сражение, Капитан Вселенная, которая в самом начале боя вдруг утратила силы и пришла в замешательство, не зная, как она здесь оказалась и что происходит, обратила внимание на Адама. Он поприветствовал её и назвал матерью, и Тамара трансформировалась обратно и издала яркое сияние. Увидев её, Садовник и Бездна склонились, признав в Капитане Вселенная богиню, почитаемую Строителями. Она объявила, что "её дети Строители стали плыть по течению" и "их действия необоснованны". Тамара вдруг отвлеклась и стала вспоминать, как мама в детстве готовила ей пироги, но затем запретила близнецам трансформировать и уничтожать населённые миры. Садовник и Бездна согласились подчиниться, но Алеф вдруг возразил, вырос в размере и стал настаивать, что он должен уничтожить мир людей. Робот оказался неспособен подчиниться и выстрелил в Капитана Вселенная, и она прикоснулась к нему и полностью дезинтегрировала, так что Железный Человек попросил Капитана Америка напомнить поручить Джарвису обеспечить её пирогами. Капитан Вселенная разрешила близнецам остаться на Марсе и делать там всё. что вздумается, но настояла, что "Адам" должен отправиться с ними на Землю, и Стив Роджерс согласился с её решением, после чего Мстители вернулись домой. Смерть и возрождение больших титановAvengers vol 5 #4 thumb|left|250px|Тор и Гиперион против результата эксперимента ЦИИЩ.И.Т. организовал карантин вокруг мест падения "Бомб Зарождения" в Чхатарпуре, Сплите и Кобе, куда сумел прорваться целый "кулак" нандзя Руки, чтобы предотвратить распространение спор, в то время, как правительства Канады и Австралии взяли ситуацию в Реджайне и Перте под свой контроль. Поскольку Щ.И.Т. и группы Мстителей во главе с Кэпом и Железным Человеком уже были заняты охраной этих трёх точек, поиск возможного четвёртого места падения Стив поручил Кэрол и её команде, в которую вошли Тор, Клинт, Наташа, Джессика и Маркус. Гиперион, проанализировав данные, быстро вычислил, что ещё одна Бомба Зарождение совершила посадку в Диких Землях, и Мстители вылетели на квинджете туда. Обнаружив локацию с изменённой биосферой, Мстители вошли туда и стали двигаться к центру, а Гиперион, обладающий несколькими режимами зрения, издалека увидел, что Бомбу Зарождения изучают учёные ЦИИ во главе с доктором Робертом Джема, добравшиеся в Антарктику раньше них. Они услышали издалека звук репульсорных двигателей квинджета и решили, провести свой эксперимент немедленно, чтобы успеть до прибытия Мстителей. Учёные извлекли из Бомбы вирус, трансформировавший окружающую биосферу, и ввели его интерну, который вызвался добровольцем, так как был должен большую сумму денег, взятую в кредит за образование в университете. После укола у подопытного стала невидимой кожа рук, а затем он вдруг упал на землю и скончался. thumb|250px|Гиперион встречает "Детей Солнца"Когда Капитан Марвел и Гиперион застали группу Джемы у Бомбы Зарождения, те сослались на свою дипломатическую неприкосновенность, так как ЦИИ купила права на независимое островное государство Барбуда, являющееся членом ООНFantastic Four #610. Марк обратил их внимание на Тора, сказав, что бог грома вполне может проигнорировать их неприкосновенность, как вдруг из тела погибшего интерна выросли щупальца, которые схватили учёных ЦИИ. Мстителям пришлось спасать их, и Тор поразил новорожденное чудовище молнией, а Гиперион сжёг атомным зрением. Капитан Марвел допросила доктора Джема и приказала Чёрной Вдове связаться со Щ.И.Т.ом и организовать карантин, как вдруг Бомба Зарождения начала издавать странные звуки. Из неё вылупились маленькие "Дети Солнца" с белой кожей и чёрными полосками, которые, увидев Гипериона, потянулись к нему и, говоря на Коде Строителей, стали называть его папой. Марк согласилсязаботиться о "детях-зебрах", в то время, как Мстители отвели арестованных учёных в квинджет, и Кэрол заметила, что доктор Джема ухмыляется, так как он из её разговора с Капитаном Америка понял, что они не знают о седьмой Бомбе Зарождения, упавшей в Норвегии, которую нашла другая группа ЦИИ. Человек-Паук: Опасная ЗонаAmazing Spider-Man #695-697 thumb|left|250px|Человек-Паук против ХобгоблинаЧеловек-Паук выследил в Нью-Йорке Хобгоблина и нескольких ниндзя Руки, которые по приказу Кингпина напали на банду "культуры Гоблина" и отобрали у них некий очень нужный Фиску кейс. Благодаря специальным наушникам, защищающим его от звуковых атак Хобгоблина, Человек-Паук без труда разобрался с ним и ниндзя, а кейс отобрал. При это он заметил, что его паучье чутьё работает лучше обычного и подумал, что сегодня он в отличной форме, но на самом деле такой эффект на него оказал глушитель паучьего чутья, созданный для Кингпина Тиберием Стоуном. Спайди даже заметил, как улетающий Гоблин уносит Стоуна с собой, но решил разобраться с этим позже. Опасаясь, что кейс может быть оснащён ловушками, Питер решил разобраться с ним позже и оставил в "чёрном ящике" - хранилище в своей лаборатории, а затем пошёл к Максу Моделлу, чтобы поговорить с ним о Тиберии. У Моделла оказалась Салли Флойд, делавшая репортаж о Horizon Labs, и кто-то из сотрудников уже проболтался ей о том, что Паркер делает снаряжение для Человека-Паука. Боясь за тайну своей личности, Питер отправился в новый офис Daily Bugle и стал просить Робби не публиковать это, однако большая статья о нём уже была готова к выпуску. thumb|350px|Джулия Карпентер предсказывает "Все" будущееВстретив Нору Винтерс и Фила Уриха, принёсшего новое видео с Хобгоблином, Питер почувствовал исходящую от Фила опасность, но вскоре ему стало не до того. В это самое время Тиберий Стоун, желающий исправиться в глазах Кингпина, предложил включить глушители паучьего чутья на ещё большую мощность, из-за чего паучье чутьё стало предупреждать Паркера обо всех, даже очень слабых потенциальных угрозах, и он запаниковал. Когда Питер выбегал из здания, перед ним предстала в астральной форме Мадам Паутина. Глушители подействовали и на её прорицание, и она ясно увидела будущее. Будущее Джулию очень сильно напугало, и она обратилась к Питеру на виду у персонала Bugle в обычной одежде, которую носила в тот момент. ''- Человек-Паук! Послушай! -'' стала предупреждать Мадам Паутина ''- Оно идёт за тобой! Оно следует за тобой! Не игнорируй его! Золотая вспышка!'' thumb|left|250px|Питер Паркер в плену в теневой ЗемлеПосле этого Джулия, не выдержав напряжения от огромного кличества видений, потеряла сознание и впала в кому. Думая о том, как некстати появилась Мадам Паутина, Питер вышел на улицу и решил направиться в Horizon или в Здание Бакстера, чтобы разобраться, что с ним происходит. Из-за огромного количества небольших опасностей ему пришлось игнорировать паучье чутьё и невероятное чувство тревоги, и потому Паркер не заметил, как к нему подлетел Хобгоблин. Фил Урих узнал о том, что Питер создаёт экипировку для Человека-Паука, и решил доставить его в Теневую Землю. Когда появился Кингпин, он потребовал, чтобы Питер выдал ему, как он связывается с Человеком-Пауком, и Паркер сказал, будто устройство связи использует паучье чутьё. Однако Фиск отказался отключать глушитель, который принёс с собой Тиберий Стоун, и Хобгоблин по его приказу записал видеопослfние к Максу Моделлу, в котором требовал найти Человека-Паука и принести им кейс. thumb|250px|Хобгоблин против ХобгоблинаОткрыв "чёрный ящик" Паркера с помощью устройства, использующего хронотоны, Макс нашёл кейс и принёс в Теневую Землю, пытаясь при этом убедить Кингпина, что Человек-Паук за ним следит. Фиск приказал одному из ниндзя открыть кейс, отчего того убило сильным ударом тока, а когда ловушка таким образом разрядилась, он открыл его и увидел содержимое - "Ключ Гоблина", указывающий путь и открывающий тайник Нормана Осборна с высокотехнологичной экипировкой и архивами, содержащими самые важные секреты. Но тут в Теневую Землю на глайдере влетел другой Хобгоблин - Родерик Кингсли выследил Фила Уриха и собирался свести с ним счёты за то, что он присвоил его прозвище и убил брата. Воспользовавшись тем, что все отвлеклись на драку двух Хобгоблинов, Макс Моделл подобрался к уже освободившемуся Питеру и дал ему пару паутиномётов, которые он принёс с собой. Вооружившись, Паркер сначала выдернул глайдер из под Кингсли, и тот упал прямо на глушитель и сломал его, а затем паутиной отобрал Ключ и Кингпина и замотал его ниндзя. Макс открыл выходную дверь с помощью своего хронотонного устройства, и он и Питер выбежали из замка Кингпина, а Гоблины, увидев, что они уносят с собой ключ, решили догнать их, а друг друга убить позже. thumb|left|250px|В мастерской ГоблинаПитер отражал брошенные снаряды паутиной, а Макс, у которого был генератор персонального защитного поля, заметил, что Ключ Гоблина начал издавать писк. Он указывал на то, что тайник Осборна находится полизости, и Моделл предложил спрятаться там. Воспользовавшись тем, что Хобгоблины поссорились и опять подрались, Паркер и Моделл оторвались от них и скрылись за усиленной дверью "Мастерской Гоблина", полной снаряжения Зелёного Гоблина и Железного Патриота. Включилась голограмма с обращением Нормана Осборна, который сообщил, что Мастерская самоуничтожится через минуту, если посетители не введут пароль. Позвонив Гарри, который в это время был со Стэнли в Сиэтле, Питер узнал, что Норман использовал в качестве пароля фамилию своего давнего партнёра - "Стромм" и, как оказалось, пароль остался тем же. После того, как ему позвонил Паркер, Гарри выбросил телефон и решил, что теперь ему придётся ещё раз переехать, чтобы не дать выследить себя. thumb|250px|Человек-Паук против двух ХобгоблиновТем временем ломившиеся в дверь Хобгоблины стали угрожать Паркеру, что убьют Нору Винтерс, если они их не впустят. Кингсли, узнав, что Нора нравится Филу, начинил взрывчаткой его камеру-глайдер и отправил следить за ней, чтобы таким образом держать её в заложниках. Урих сам предложил угрожать ей, и Родерик посчитал, что может быть из него ещё может получиться хороший Гоблин и позже разрешил ему сохранить титул и экипировку за большой процент от заработка. Сдаваться на милость Гоблинов Питер не собирался, так что он и Макс соорудили из деталей в Мастерской новый паучий глайдер. Взяв "сумку с приколами" и надев копию костюма Человека-Паука, Паркер решил "притвориться" Человеком-Пауком, вылететь через аварийный выход и сразиться с Хобгоблинами, чтобы Моделл тем временем сбежал, заново запустив систему самоуничтожения. thumb|left|250px|Питер Паркер в теле Доктора ОсьминогаПытаясь игнорировать разыгравшееся паучье чутьё, Человек-Паук напал на Гоблинов и стал бросать в них бомбы-тыквы. Он старался не дать Кингсли аткивировать детонатор и убить Нору, и смог выиграть достаточно времени, чтобы Макс с защитным полем добежал до неё. Вскоре после этого Мастерская Гоблина взорвалась, и Человек-Паук сбежал, а Хобгоблины не стали за ним гнаться - Кингсли решил остаться и выяснить отношения с Филом Урихом. Убедившись, что Нора и Макс в безопасности, Человек-Паук сообщил им, что Паркер уцелел, и стал перемещаться по городу и уничтожать оставшиеся глушился Кингпина - Тиберий Стоун построил несколько таких устройств, и Спайди решил сломать их все. Ему всё ещё приходилось игнорировать паучье чутьё, и это позволило Золотому Осьмиботу, о котором и предупреждала Мадам Паутина, подобраться к нему и наскочить сзади. Как только золотистый робот прикоснулся к затылку Человека-Паука своими манипуляторами, Питер оказался в тюрьме Рафт, в камере 0008. В теле умирающего Отто Октавиуса. Человек-Паук: Предсмертное желаниеAmazing Spider-Man #698-700 thumb|250px|Отто Октавиус в теле Человека-Паука вместе с МстителямиЕдва способный говорить, Питер попытался сказать врачам и охранникам Рафта, кто он на самом деле, но те смогли разобрать только имя и вызвали Мстителей. Ближе к вечеру в его камеру вошёл Человек-Паук, в тело которого Отто Октавиус переместил своё сознание, прибывший в Рафт вместе с Капитаном Америка, Соколиным Глазом, росомахой и Женщиной-Пауком. ''- Отныне я – Питер Паркер. -'' сняв маску, позлорадствовал Отто ''- Я помню всё, что помнил ты. Я знаю всё, что знал ты. Твоя жизнь и всё, что было твоим, теперь моё.'' От шока у Питера Паркера случился сердечный приступ, и Отто, надев маску на своё новое лицо, позвал вречей и покинул Рафт вместе с остальными Мстителями, которые теперь принимали его за давнего соратника и друга. К счастью для Питера, тюремные медики выполнили свой долг, а женщина-врач по имени Рита буквально вытащила Доктора Осьминога в того света, сделав ему прямой массаж сердца. Очнувшись, Питер отбросил мысли о том, что Отто Октавиус собирается сделать с его телом и как он поступит с его близкими, и понял, что раз Отто обладает его воспоминаниями, то и у него теперь есть доступ к памяти Доктора Осьминога. Воспользовавшись этим, Паркер понял, что использовав кибер-шлем в костюме для борьбы со Зловещей Шестёркой он дал Октавиусу доступ не только к своему костюму, но и к своему мозгу, чем и дал ему возможность обменяться с ним сознаниями. После победы над Мстителями на средиземноморском побережье Доктор Осьминог лишь тянул время, чтобы успеть создать Золотого Осьмибота, но когда его сценарий конца света был сорван, так и не смог им сразу воспользоваться. Пытаясь найти на развалинах Осьмифедрального Собора Серебярного Соболя, Человек-Паук заметил робота, но тут его вызвал Капитан АмерикаAvenging Spider-Man #8. Когда Мстители прекратили поиски, Доктор Осьминог, преодолевая ментальные щиты Макса Моделла, направил Золотого Осьмибота в Нью-Йорк, и, добравшись туда, робот выследил Человека-Паука и осуществил передачу сознания. thumb|left|250px|Скорпион, Трапстер и Гидромэн спасают "Доктора Осьминога" из РафтаПитер решил, что раз он находится в теле Осьминога, то может управлять Золотым Осьмиботом так же, как он, и использовать один из приготовленных злым гением планов побега. Направив робота. всё ещё остававшегося там, где он набросился на Человека-Паука, Паркер подключился к компьютеру и отправил разным суперзлодеям заранее записанное видеопослание, в котором Октавиус предлагал награду в шесть миллионов долларов каждому, кто будет помогать ему сбежать. После нескольких часов томительного ожидания, Питер услышал из коридора крики и всплески воды. Это Гидромэн прорвался по водопроводу на нижние этажи Рафта и, использую портативное устройство, открыл портал для сообщников - Скорпиона и Трапстера. Вскоре трое злодеев пробили стену в камере номер 0008, и Трапстер вытащил Доктора Осьминога из капсулы и подключил его к портативной системе поддержания жизни. Когда Трапстер перенёс Доктора Осmминога через портал, они, Скорпион и Гидромэн оказались в одной из старых баз Отто Октавиуса, обустроенной под свалкой на Статен-Айленд. Замечая, что постепенно начинает говорить и думать как Док Ок, Питер приказал присоединить к себе один из оказавшихся на базе старых комплектов щупалец, чтобы они вчетвером могли отправиться в охоту за Человеком-Пауком. Из-за ошибки Трапстера при присоединении конечностей Паркер получил удар током, потерял сознание и пережил клиническую смерть. В видении Питер оказался на своей родной Инграм-стрит и увидел многих его погибших знакомых и близких и просто тех, кого он не сумел спасти от смерти. К нему обратилась Серебряный Соболь, которая стала упрекать его за то, что он спас Доктора Осьминога из Осьмифедрального Собора. Но её перебил капитан Стэйси, который успокоил Питера, сказав, что он не мог бы быть Человеком-Пауком, если бы бросил человека умирать. Затем сопровождавшая отца Гвен поцеловала Питера, а Марла Джеймсон представила ему его родителей. Ричард и Мэри сказали сыну, что наблюдали за ним и гордятся им, особенно потому, что он стал учёным, но тут дядя Бен перебил младшего брата. Он убедил племянника, что ему нельзя оставаться здесь, ведь он должен собраться с силами, очнуться и остановить Отто Октавиуса. Питер Паркер пришёл в сознание и, надев халат и кибер-шлем, вошёл в образ Доктора Осьминога и приказал подручным приниматься за дело. thumb|350px|Человек-Паук собирает близких Питера в Башне МстителейПитер надеялся, что ему удастся использовать Золотого Осьмибота, чтобы снова осуществить обмен созанниями, и потому отправился со Скорпионом, Гидромэном и Трапстером в восемнадцатый полицейский участок. Приказав подручным сдерживать полицейских, но никого не убивать, чтобы не навлечь на себя внимание супергероев, Доктор Осьминог отправился в хранилище для конфискованных везей суперзлодеев, куда, как он и предполагал, доставили восьминогого робота. К несчастью для него Карли Купер оказалась там, и она стала угрожать "Октавиусу" пистолетом. Надеясь убедить подругу в том, что Октавиус обменялся с ним сознаниями, Питер рассказал ей, что только она и Эм-Джей знают, что Человек-Паук - это Паркер. Но услышав это Карли испугалась и решила не отпускать Осьминога живым. Она выстрелила, и щупальца рефелкторно защитили хозяина и отразили пулю. Карли оказалась ранена в руку и потеряла сознание, и Питер перевязал её, прежде, чем покинуть полицейский участок с осьмиботом и суперзлодеями. Вернувшись на базу на Статен-Айленд, Доктор Осьминог приступил к изучению Золотого Осьмибота, а посольку он плохо владел руками, ему понадобилась помощь Трапстера. Внезапно с коммуникационного экрана к "Отто" обратился Человек-Паук, который "нашёл" его базу и сообщил о его местоположении полиции. К свалке на Статен-Айленд уже направлялись полицйеские вертолёты и бойцы Анти-Паучьего Патруля, готовые стрелять на поражение, а заодно "Спайди" рассказал, что предусмотрел все возможные действия Доктора Осьминога и уже собрал всех "своих" близких в безопасном месте. Приказав Скорпиону и Гидромэну задержать полицейских и попытавшись уговорить их не убивать их, Доктор Осьминог быстро закончил работу над Золотым Осьмиботом. Однако Трапстер догадался, для чего нужен этот робот, и решил, будто Октавиус хочет вселиться в него, так что Питеру пришлось щупальцами отобрать у него клеевые пистолеты и покрыть клеем его самого. Призвав приготовленную для побега подводную лодку, Доктор Осьминог уплыл на ней с оставшимися двумя подручными. На ней они по канализации приплыли на пересечение 58-й улицы и Бродвея - Питер Паркер решил вломиться в Башню Мстителей, надеясь, что если кто-то из супергениев увидит кибершлем и Золотого Осьмибота, то поймёт, что Отто Октавиус поменялся с ним сознаниями. Однако Башня оказалась почти пуста - по всему земному шару оказались активированы Гигантские Осьмиботы, и Мстители отправились сражаться с ними, оставив в штабе только одного из них - Человека-Паука. thumb|left|250px|В Башне МстителейЧтобы избавиться от Доктора Осьминога, Человек-Паук активировал турели автоматических охранных систем Башни, которым дал команду стрелять насмерть. Растерявшись, Паркер приказал Скорпиону и Гидромэну взять Человека-Паука и даже разрешил его убить. и напал не него и сам. ''- Что такое, Отто? Что бы ты ни сделал, я всё равно не скажу тебе, где я спрятал Джеймсона и его семью… в этой башне. –'' издевался Октавиус и, услышав его, Скорпион помчался искать ненавистного мэра вместе с Гидромэном'' – Смотри-ка, что же я натворил. Теперь все мои близкие в опасности. Пойду «спасу» их. Прощай Отто.'' Сказав так ,Человек-Паук отправился следом за злодеями туда, где он держал взаперти всех близких Питера Паркера. Гидромэн добрался до них первым, и сотрудники Horizon Labs поймали его с помощью собранного ими экстрактора, отделившего каплю, содержащую его сознание от остального тела. Затем, проломив стену, в укрытие ворвался Скорпион, который решил отомстить мэру, убив жену его отца. Однако Мэй Джеймсон была бывшей невестой Отто Октавиуса, и подоспевший Человек-Паук спас её, а Маку Гаргану ударом кулака снёс челюсть, чем произвёл хорошее впечатление на Джону. К этому времени Питер Паркер сумел нейтрализовать турели и догнал Человека-Паука. Увидев, что Октавиус его руками покалечил человека, он разозлился, схватил щупальцами и стал угрожать. Но Человек-Паук выстрелил ударной паутиной в Глори Грант, Макса Моделла и Мэри Джейн, и Доктор Осьминог отвлёкся и ослабил хватку, но увидев, что Октавиус вот-вот освободится, Питер Паркер решил его прикончить во что бы то ни стало и выбросился с ним из окна. В падении Человек-Паук разрядил паутиномёты вниз и создал огромную воздушную подушку. Он и Доктор Осьминог пережили падение, но ни одному не хватило сил встать. Всё ещё удерживая Октавиуса щупальцами, Питер выпустил Золотого Осьмибота, чтобы обменяться с ним разумами. thumb|250px|Доктор Осьминог против Человека-Паука''- Ты всё-таки победил, Отто. –'' произнёс Паркер, голосом Золотого ОсьмиБота – Я знал, что совершая этот прыжок прикончу тебя, а эту черту я поклялся не пересекать. Теперь мне придётся жить с этим бременем. ''- Не придётся. –'' поправил его Человек-Паук, когда манипуляторы робота прикоснулись к основанию черепа и встретили препятствие в виде карбонадиевого подшлемника, который Октавиус сконструировал в Башне Мстителей – Победа за мной! Освободившись от щупалец, Человек-Паук вырубил Доктора Осьминогу ударом кулака и отправился за такси, которым собирался раздавить его насмерть. У умирающего Питера Паркера вся жизнь стала проноситься перед глазами, и, вспоминая утро того дня, когда его укусил радиоактивный паук, он понял, что Отто Октавиус переживает его воспоминания вместе с ним. Воспользовавшись тем, что единожды установленное нейро-активное соединение всё ещё существует, Питер заставил Отто вспомнить его жизнь вместе с ним. Он заставил Октавиуса пережить угрызения совести за смерть дяди и горечь утраты за гибель людей, которых Человек-Паук не сумел спасти, а затем показал Отто ситуации, в которых казалось, что у него нет шансов, но он преуспевал и побеждал, иногда просто потому, что не сдавался. thumb|left|250px|Питер Паркер погибает в теле Доктора Осьминога''- Я не хочу этого. -'' приблизившись к умирающему Питеру сказал Отто, чувствуя, что опыт Паркера влияет на его мировоззрение. ''- Поздно. будь осторожен в своих желаниях, Спайди. Потому, что с большой силой должна приходить и большая ответственность. Теперь Человек-Паук – это ты.'' Услышав, что Мэри Джейн кричит Человеку-Пауку, чтобы он был осторожен рядом в Доктором Осьминогом, Питер попросил Отто дать ему увидеть его близких, и тот бережно повернул его голову в их сторону. – Пообещай мне. Ты будешь их беречь. -'' пробормотал Питер. ''- Я… обещаю. -'' поклялся в ответ Человек-Паук. ''- Это всё, чего я… всегда… -'' из последних сил попытался закончить Питер и скончался. Красная женщина-Халк: Фурия в адуRed She-Hulk #58-62 thumb|250px|Красная Женщина-Халк в Запретном ЛесуТем временем Красная Женщина-Халк, сумевшая оставить себе "Здоровенный Меч", выкованный Тони Старком в Свартальфхейме, отправилась искать приключения в Запретном Лесу Новой Гвинеи , где росли хищные растения и обитали гигантские крокодилы. Через две недели Бетти стало интересно, почему в этом месте такая странная флора и фауна, так что она попыталась разгадать эту тайну и сумела найти вершину провалившейся под землю древней пирамиды, на которой с удивлением для себя обнаружила рельеф, похожий на символ Щ.И.Т,а. Отодвинув гигантскую дверь, Красная Женщина-Халк вошла внутрь и обнаружила часть Терранометра - гигантской машины, расположенной в разных частях света, используемой Братством Щита для предсказания будущего. её винмание привлёк парящий в воздухе глобус, на котором было отмечено несколько локаций, и "Здоровенный Меч" вдруг начал светиться и гудеть, так что Бетти поднесла его к глобусу, отчего включился искусственный интеллект, основанный на личности Николы Теслы, которого Росс узнала, так как видела на портрете в лаборатории Брюса. Голографический Тесла произнёс, что "оптимальным приёмником данных терросистемы" является десятилетняя Элеанора Беннет, и исчез вместе с мечом, сказав, что этот "ключ" работает неправильно и должен быть отремонтирован. thumb|left|250px|Элеанора Беннет показывает Бетти Росс будущееНедовольная потерей "Здоровенного Меча", Красная Женщина-Халк стала требовать вернуть его и угрожать разрушить пирамиду, но оказалась неспособной ничего сделать и решила разыскать Элеанору Беннет. Бетти невнимательно слушала Теслу и не запомнила место, указанное на глобусе, так что у неё ушло несколько дней на то, чтобы найти Элли в центре для детей-аутистов в Аннаполисе , финансируемом фондом Mindwell. Представившись сотрудницей Mindwell, Росс добилась того, чтобы ей позволили навестить Элли, и, приконсувшись к девочке, увидела будущее, в котором генерал Реджинальд Фортин запустил программу Эшелон по массовому созданию суперсолдат с использованием открытий в области генной инженерии, совершённых Джун Ковингтон. Согласно предсказанию Элеаноры успех Эшелона приведёт к тому, что большинство военных будут подвергаться генетическим модификациям, однако не пожелают лишаться их перед уходом на пенсию, что приведёт к масштабной войне людей против сворхлюдей и, как результат, поражению и истреблению человечества. thumb|250px|Красная Женщина-Халк против суперсолдат Эшелона Едва Бетти увидела пророчество, как сработала система защиты от неавторизованных пользователей, и под её ногами открылся люк. Росс провалилась в подземелье, где голографический Тесла натравил на неё чудовищного Зелегасжа, говоря, что только избранный член ордена может знать, как усмирить его, но Бетти просто халконулась и убила монстра ударом кулака. Никола посчитал результат удовлетворительным и привёл Красную Женщину-Халка к монорельсовой дороге, которая вела к подземному хранилищу, где находились оружие, техника и транспортные средства для современных агентов Братства Щита. Задумав предотвратить будущее, которое она увидела, Красная Женщина-Халк решила сорвать программу Эшелон, убедив комиссию из конгресса в том, что она неэффективна, в надежде, что генерал Фортин будет лишён финансирования, а его проект будет закрыт. Она проникла на военную базу, где Реджинальд устроил демонстрацию для конгрессменов, и после того, как три участника Эшелона продемонстрировали свои способности, уничтожив беспилотные танк и реактивный самолёт, халконулась и схватила танк, приготовленный для следующей фазы представления. метнула его в суперсолдат, избила их всех на глазах у комиссии и ускакала. К сожалению Бетти просчиталась, так как конгрессмены решили увеличить финансирование Эшелона, а генерал Фортин обратился за помощью в поисках Красной Женщины-Халка к Мстителям. thumb|left|250px|Красная Женщина-Халк сбегает от Человека-МашиныКапитан Америка поручил поиски Элизабет Росс Человеку-Машине, так как ему уже приходилось работать и с ней, и с её отцом, и Аарон за два дня сопоставил данные проекта Эшелон и доложил, что с вероятностью в 99.22 % следующей целью Бетти станет лаборатория проекта в Арлингтоне . Человек-Машина немедленно вылетел туда, а Кэп последовал за ним на квинджете, вазяв с собой Железного Человека, Тор и Капитана Марвел. Как и предположил Стэк, Росс проникла в исследовательский центр в человеческой форме, и, пройдя в лабораторию, обнаружила, что подопытный Вин Корсико, сверхчеловечески сильный насильник, переведённый из Рафта и получивший условно-досрочное освобождение в обмен на образцы своей ДНК, устроил там погром и начал приставать к женщине-медику, но посчитал, что Бетти нравится ему больше. Росс халконулась и стала бороться с Корсико, решившим "создать сверхлюдей традиционным способом", но Вин оказался гораздо слабее Женщины-Халка и, получив от неё удар по лицу, упал замертво. Поняв, что натворила, Бетти попросила медиков оказать помощь Вину, но те посчитали, что он уже скончался. так что она велела им бежать, чтобы никто не пострадал, когда она начнёт рушить здание. Когда прилетел Человек-Машина, Женщина-Халк притаилась, дав ему возможность попытаться реанимировать Корсико, и напала только тогда, когда Аарон решил, что пациент безнадёжен. Тогда Бетти привлекла внимание Человека-Машины и напала на него, пытаясь навязать ближний бой, а когда андроид - вырвала кабель и ударила Аарона им, пытаясь вызвать перегрузку, однако X-51 выдержал это и выпустил полученный заряд обратно в Бетти. Поняв, что Стэк тянет время, ожидая прибытия подкрепления, Росс ударила его и ускакала прочь, и Человек-Машина отправился её искать, доложив при этом Капитану Америка, что Женщина-Халк притворяется дикой, но действует рационально. thumb|250px|Красная Женщина-Халк повреждает мост через Чесапикский заливНе сумев отследить сигнатуру Женщины-Халка, Аарон понял, что теперь ему нужно искать Бетти Росс, и стал анализировать записи видеокамер, что позволило ему через тридцать семь часов найти её в Аннаполисе. Там Человеку-Машине удалось засечь звук её голоса, воспринятый интеркомом приюта для детей-аутистов, и X-51 отправился туда на реквизированном мотоцикле. Бетти встретилась с голографическим Теслой и снова навестила Элли, прикоснувшись к которой обнаружила, что будущее, которое она хотела предотвратить, стало лишь ещё более вероятным. Бетти и Тесла покинули приют и сели в ховеркар, замаскированный под Bugatti Veyron , и Никола объяснил Росс, почему так получилось. Тесла обратил внимание на преследующего их Человека-Машину и отключился, а Аарон доложил Кэпу, что обнаружил Бетти и стал преследовать её, трансформировав мотоцикл в летательный аппарат. Пытаясь оторваться от Стэка, Бетти полетела на ховеркаре над Чесапикским заливом , но её машина была перехвачена квинджетом и остановлена притягивающим лучом. Железный Человек, Тор и Капитан Марвел покинули самолёт и предложили Росс сдаться, но она сначала катапультировалась из машины, а затем халконулась, оказавшись при этом с надетым реактивным ранцем. Бетти отшвырнула Тони, отразила руками выстрелы Кэрол и ударила Тора головой в лицо, когда он попытался схватить её. После этого Красная Женщина-Халк решила отделаться от сильнейших героев Земли, для чего с разгона врезалась в центральную опорную колонну автомобильного моста через залив. thumb|left|250px|Никола Тесла показывает Человеку-Машине ТерранометрКак и надеялась Бетти, Мстителям пришлось задержаться и дать ей возможность сбежать, но вместо этого Красная Женщина-Халк осталась и выпрямила повреждённую её колонну, и только после этого ускакала прочь. Когда люди на мосту были в безопасности, Мстители перегрупировались, и Капитан Америка объявил, что теперь привлечёт к поискам Женщины-Халка всех Мстителей, хотя Человек-Машина попытался убедить его, что Росс преследует определённую цель. Стив не дал Аарону никаких прямых инструкций, так что X-51 решил продолжить поиски Красной Женщины-Халка сам. Он вернулся к приюту для детей-аутистов, подождал, пока смотрительница уйдёт, обезвредил неожиданно высокотехнологичную сигнализацию и встретил Элеанору Беннет. Не переставая играть в конструктор, Элли дала понять Аарону, что ждала его, и знает, что он - андроид, а также рассказала, что она сама является частью большой машины. Она предложила Стэку прикоснуться к ней, и когда он протянул руку, прикоснулась к нему сама, и Человек-Машина увидел Терранометр. Ему явился Никола Тесла, который рассказал, что Братство Щита обнаружило этот древний суперкомпьютер, части которого построены в разных местах на Земле и используют планету для прогноза будущего, и стало пользоваться им и находить в каждом поколении человека, способного преобразовывать его данные в информацию, которую способны воспринимать люди. Тесла посчитал, что теперь, когда он мёртв, нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы рассказать Человеку-Машине о его жизни, как агента Братства Щита, но как только Аарон сказал, что судя по всему оно является предшественником или какой-то ветвью Щ.И.Т.а, он оказался отключён, а Элли сказала, что устала, и ушла спать. thumb|250px|Невероятная Красная Женщина-Халк против генерала ФортинаЕщё через две недели Человек-Машина нашёл Бетти Росс на острове Десечео , где она попыталась проникнуть на ещё одну базу подготовки суперсолдат Эшелона. Она притворилась заблудившейся туристкой, заплывшей на лодке в запретную зону, вырубила солдата, который попытался выпроводить её, и попыталась пройти за стену в его униформе. Часовой не купился и не пропустил её, однако его неожиданно вырубил электическим разрядом Человек-Машина, который решил помочь Росс и для начала предупредил её, что системы защиты базы основаны на оружии, разработанном для борьбы с Халком самим Брюсом Бэннером, а именно - на гравитационном поле, удерживающем гамма-гиганта в воздухе без какой-либо точки опоры. Аарон взломал систему безопасности, чтобы она пропустила их, и Бетти, войдя внутрь .увидела тренирующихся солдат Эшелона, халконулась и напала на них,надеясь захватить в плен генерала Фортина и доставить его к Элеаноре Беннет, чтобы показать будущее и убедить его предотвратить его. Человек-Машина присоединился к ней, но противников было слишком много и они окружили Красную Женщину-Халка и стали избивать, отчего она разозлилась ещё сильнее и, утратив разум, превратилась в невероятную Красную Женщину-Халка. Потерявшая контроль над собой Бетти стала калечить солдат Эшелона, так что Человек-Машина принялся обстреливать их оглушающими снарядами, чтобы как можно меньше из них попыталось ввязаться в бой с нею. Тем временем генерал Фортин надел свою броню Искупителя и сам присоединился к сражению. Реджинальд затолкал Женщину-Халка в тоннель в гравитационном поле, служивший входом на базу, и закинул её в само поле. отчего она стала висеть в воздухе без возможности сдвинуться с места. Однако Человек-Машина решил спасти Бетти и взломал Искупитель, после чего перехватил управление полем и сосредоточил его на Женщине-Халке. отчего её выбросило наружу. Аарон последовал за Росс, которая одичала и принялась скакать, куда глаза глядят, пока в Колорадо её не захотелось пить. Она опустилась возле ручья, но увидела в воде своё отражение . разозлилась и стала крушить деревья вокруг, пока не успокоилась и не дехалконулась. thumb|left|250px|Генерал Фортин убеждает Капитана Америка объявить в розыск Бетти РоссЧеловек-Машина рассказал Бетти, что навещал Элеанору Беннет, и они решили приехать к ней вместе. Аарон реквизировал ещё один автомобиль, и они поехали в Аннаполис, однако оказалось, что приют для детей-аутистов сожжён дотла, так как Братство Щита по всей видимости решило замести следы. Росс решила расспросить пожарных, не обнаружили ли они никого опигибшего при пожаре, и в результате попалась на глаза полицейским, получившим ориентировку на саму Бетти, которую Капитан Америка объявил в розыск по просьбе генерала Фортина после того, как навестил в больнице солдат Эшелона, травмированных невероятной Красной Женщиной-Халком. Когда Бетти и Аарон уехали из Аннаполису, дорогу им преградил военный грузовик с солдатами Эшелона, и Человек-Машина схватил Росс и попытался унести её. К сожалению одн из солдат по фамилии Деверо оказалась способной излучать электромагнитный импульс, и она отключила Стэка, а Мартенс, способный подавлять гамма-радиацию, помешал Бетти халконуться. Она бросилась бежать в сторону болота, получив при этом ранение в плечо из винтовки, спряталась в траве, подкралась к Мартенсу и врубила его, после чего халконулась и одним прыжком добралась до Деверо и оглушила и её. Положив Аарона на плечо, Красная Женщина-Халк ударом ноги перевернула военный грузовик и ускакала вдаль. Красная Женщина-Халк: Трасса 616Red She-Hulk #63-67 thumb|250px|Красная Женщина-Халк и Человек-Машина против команды 6Команде Щ.И.Т.а, занявшейся поисками Красной Женщины-Халка. пришлось застрелить в Сан-Диего одного из солдат Эшелона, когда тот разозлился на гражданских, называвших его уродом за то, что он подвергся генетической модификации, и сжёг одного человека и его собаку. Генерал Фортин прибыл на вертолётоносец, чтобы объяснить Марии Хилл, что его солдат поступил так потому, что получил травму головы в бою с невероятной Женщиной-Халком, действия которой к тому же привели к наружению секретности программы Эшелон до того, как она была завершена. хилла заверила Фортина, что её люди найдут Росс, а Филипп Колсон доложил Марии, что им уже удалось найти их. Бетти и Человек-Машина возвратились на склад Братства Щита, но обнаружили, что он пуст, а искусственный интеллект Николы Теслы включил сигнал тревоги. Думая, что сигнализация сработала на одной из баз, используемой Щ.И.Т.ом в прошлом и ныне забытой, Колсон отправил туда команду 6, оснащённую высокотехнологичной бронёй и оружием. Она дали Бетти и Аарону возможность сдаться, а когда Росс халконулась обстреляли Человека-Машину липким полимером и выключили свет. X-51 включил тепловое зрение и стал подсказывать Красной Женщине-Халку, где находятся противники, так что команда 6 применила устройство, всосавшаая в себя весь кислород в помещении. Бетти начала задыхаться, но Аарон, пытавшийся расплавить полимер, подсказал ей, что в помещении внизу ещё есть воздух, и она пробила пол кулаком и провалилась туда. Команда 6 решила отступить, но их лидер напоследок бросил вниз взрывное устройство, а Женщина-Халк по совету Человека-Машины снова пробила пол, отчего они провалились в подземелье. thumb|left|250px|Красная Женщина-Халк против чудовищ Крота-МонстраБетти и Аарон оказались в царстве Крота-Монстра, сына Харви Элдера и женщины-девианта. правившего своей частью подземного мира, и сразу же были схвачены одним из его чудовищ. Женщина-Халк разозлилась, вырвалась и освободила Человека-Машину, и они победили чудовище вместе, но Крот-Монстр призвал ещё одно существо - гигантского червя Мегату, который схватил их языками и затащил в свою гигантскую пасть. Выбравшись с другого конца, Росс и Стэк оказались в пещере, где Крот-Монстр собрал свыше семи тысяч служивших ему существ. Увидев орду монстров, Красная Женщина-Халк заревела и бросилась в атаку. Она убила ещё одно чудовище ударом кулака, но Слаггах, обладавший большими ноздрями, по команде своего хозяина поднял её в воздух своим дыханием, обездвижив Бетти так же, как гравитационное поле. Однако Крот-Монстр остался доволен её реакцией и посчитал, что Женщина-Халк и Аррон - не люди, а чудовища, и потому решил предоставить им убежище и пригласил на обед в Пещеру Поглощения. Там Элдер рассказал гостям, что они прошли через запретный проход, отмеченный символами Братства Щита, и показал им меч с такой же символикой на рукояти. Бетти рассказала ему про пирамиду, найденную ей в Новой Гвинее, а Человек-Крот, как оказалось, знал о ещё одной части Терранометра, находившейся на территории Лавовых Людей, и решил спороводить Женщину-Халка и Человека-Машину туда. thumb|250px|Красная Женщина-Халк и Человек-Машина против Лавовых ЛюдейНа корабле с вёслами, которыми гребли молоиды, Крот-Монстр, Красная Женщина-Халк и Человек-Машина поплыли по лавовой реке, пока их не попытались взять на аброжад лавовые люди. Пока Аарон расстреливал их из раетомёта, Бетти раскидала их пинками и громовых хлопком разрушила стену, которую лавовые люди собрали на пути корабля из своих тел. Корабль достиг пирамиды, и Женщина-Халк опять отодвинула массивную входную дверь, и она, Стэк и Элдер вошли в неё и оказались внутри глобуса. Человек-Машина прикоснулся к сфере, символизирующей ядро планеты, мечом Братства Щита, и появилась голограмма Николы Теслы, который объяснил, что перевод Элеаноры Беннет был организован потому, что Бетти решила раскрыть её существование генералу Фортину, чего они допустить не могли. Тесла попытался устранить всех нарушителей из пирамиды и отослал их прочь, а пирамида исчезла, рассинхронизировавшись с временной линией. Крот-Монстр оказался на своём корабле и посчитал, что Красная Женщина-Халк и Человек-Машина погибли, в то время, как Аарон сумел навестись на сигнал Терронометра и добился того, чтобы они оказались перемещены к другой его части. Росс и Стэк оказались у горы Рашмор, и на мгновение они увидели на месте портетов президентов США лица Доктора Дума, Красного Черепа, Альтрона и Локи. Видение исчезло, но Человек-Машина облучил монумент ионами, и оно появилось снова, а затем перед ним и Бетти появились цифровые копии этих злодеев. созданные системой безопасности Терронометра после того, как они безуспешно попытались получить доступ к нему. thumb|left|250px|Красная Женщина-Халк против ЙологархаСтав частью системы безопасности Терронометра, цифровые злодеи попытались избавиться от новых нарушителей, и "Локи" призвал ледяного великана, которого Красная Женщина-Халк убила ударом в лоб. Она схватила "бога обмана" и размазала им "Доктора Дума", после чего "Красный Череп" превратился в Пыль Смерти и попытался отравить её, но Бетти вырвала его и выкинула вдаль. Аарон, вступив в цифровую битву с Альтроном, позволил ему думать, что он победил, и заманил его в нейральную сеть, независимую от его фиизческого оружя, и уничтожил корпус злого робота выстрелами энергетических пушек, после чего Стэк и Росс вошли в самую современную часть Терронометра, построенную самим Николой Теслой. Подключившись к Терранометру, Человек-Машина узнал, как именно получились цифровые копии Дума. Шмидта, Альтрона и Локи, как вдруг машина стала оцифровывать его самого. Не успела Бетти помочь Аарону, как появился Йологарх - цифровое существо, наделённое свойствами копий всех четырёх злодеев. Оно напало на Красную Женщину-Халка и схватило её, так что Росс решила воспользоваться высокомерием тех, кто послужил основой для него. Бетти сказала Йологарху, что он - лишь приспешник Терронометра, следующий своей программе, и существо решило это опровергнуть, отпустило её и улетело прочьЭто - единственное появление Йологарха., а Росс оттащила Человека-Машину от устройства, получив при этом электрический шок и потеряв сознание. thumb|250px|Леший показывает Человеку-Машине Землю-13159Когда Бетти очнулась, Аарон уже вёз её на машине во Флориду, где находился вход Сосредоточие Всех Реальностей, о котором Стэк узнал от Терронометра. Добравшись до нужного места в парке Эверглейдс на лодке, Человек-Машина объяснил Женщине-Халку, что здесь показания Терранометра колеблются, и потому предсказанное им будущее возможно изменить здесь. Неожиданно рядом с Бетти возник Леший, и она, приняв его за чудовище, ударила его клаком и исчезла. Аарон сначала стал сканировать Лешего, пытаясь выяснить, куда делать Росс, пока страж Сосредоточия не заговорил с ним и не рассказал, что отправил её "туда, где она должна быть" - в другую временную линию - на Землю-13159В Red She-Hulk #67 эта вселенная также указана, как Земля-616.1, в которой Брюс Бэннер спас Рика Джонса от взрыва гамма-бомбы, а Бетти спасла самого Брюса и сама подерглась облучению и стала невероятным Халком вместо него. Однако в этой вселенной Брюс Бэннер, не имея возможности становиться Халком, в конце концов нашёл другое применение своему гневу, особенно после того, как Бетти присоединилась к Мстителям, завела роман с Тором и забыла о нём. Брюс объединился с Аароном Стэком, создателем X-51, и построил вместе с ним целую серию Людей-Машин для генерала Фортина, которые правительство в итоге решило использовать против сверхлюдей, что привело к масштабной войне между людьми и сверхлюдьми. Леший показал эту вселенную Аарону, и он оказался вынужден подчиняться программированию Людей-Машин и присоединился к ним в сражении против супергероев, несмотря на то, что помнил, кто он на самом деле, и не желал этого делать. thumb|left|250px|Женщина-Халк против генерала ФортинаТем временем Мария Хилл отказала Брюсу Бэннеру, просившего подключить его к поискам бывшей жены, и сообщила генералу Фортину, что Щ.И.Т. не сумел захватить Красную Женщину-Халка. В качестве извинения Мария предоставила Реджинальду Безумного Мыслителя, чтобы он помог завершить работу над Эшелоном, добавив при этом, что злодей может быть полезен, если его внимательно контролировать. Мыслитель был доставлен на Громовержец - самолёт генерала Фортина, и принялся за работу, однако сразу же взломал секретные файлы проекта Эшелон и стал придумывать, как ещё можно усовершенствовать суперсолдат. Заметив это, Реджинальд напомнил Мыслителю, что он здесь не за этим, и отправил его в камеру, однако удалять то, что он успел сделать, не стал и позже позволил гению продолжить работу. Неожиданно на "Громовержец" запрыгнула с земли халконувшаяся Дженнифер Уолтерс, которая тоже решила найти Бетти Росс и принесла с собой носитель данных от Брюса Бэннера с инструкциями о том, как это сделать. Реджинальд надел броню Искупителя, чтобы выйти за борт и избавиться от енё, но Джен отразила его первый выстрел и убедила, что хочет помочь им найти Красную Женщину-Халка, тем более, что Росс долгое время помогала Халку прятаться от военных и знает все их уловки. Она дала Безумному Мыслителю данные Бэннера, и он, следуя инструкции, поместил Дженнифер в лабораторию и использовал её тело, как антенну, чтобы найти Бетти, но сразу после этого Уолтерс решила найти Росс раньше военных, выпрыгнула из "Громовержца" и поскакала во Флориду. thumb|250px|Дженнифер пытается вернуть Бетти в родную временную линиюА в Эверглейдс Леший решил вернуть Красную Женщину-Халка в её временную линию, схватил её и, воспользовавшись тем. что ей очень страшно, начал сильно её жечь. Бетти закричала от боли, но пришла в себя, вспомнила свою настоящую жизнь и направилась к порталу, на другой стороне которого уже была Дженнифер Уолтерс. Она попыталась втащить Росс в их временную линию, но та вдруг снова запуталась из-за двух разных наборов воспоминаний и стала драться с Уолтерс, а Человек-Машина, следуя своей программе, оказался вынужден попытаться убить их обеих. Аарон, Джен и Бетти, которая снова трансформировалась в невероятную Женщину-Халка, продолжали сражаться между собой, пока у портала не появился генерал Фортин в Искупителе, приказавший послать за ним всех солдат Эшелона. Пройдя через портал на Землю-13159, солдаты Эшелона присоединились к сражению на стороне Людей-Машин, в вто время, как Дженнифер Уолтерс пыталась успокоить Бетти Росс и убедить её пройти через портал. Когда это ей почти удалось, в Красную Женщину-Халка выстрелил один из солдат Эшелона, а другой, получивший способности Мартенса, подавил гамма-радиацию и дехалконул Джен. Другой боец попытался добить её, но теперь, когда Уолтерс была человеком, Аарон оказался вынужден защитить её, а когда Дженнифер сама спаслась через портал, попытался заманить туда невероятную Бетти. Однако Красная Женщина-Халк отшвырнула Аарона прочь, и он сам пролетел через портал и вернуться обратно не решился. thumb|left|250px|Красная Женщина-Халк против генерала ФортинаГенерал Фортин и солдаты Эшелона напали на Красную Женщину-Халка вместе и стали избивать её толпой, пока Человек-Машина не застрелил из снайперской винтовки солдата, подавлявшего гамма-радиацию. Бетти пришла в себя, но всё равно была схвачена Искупителем Реджинальда, который сдавливал её, не пришёл Брюс Бэннер в своём Искупителе. Подумав, что Бэннер хочет помочь Росс, Фортин приказал своим солдатам напасть на него, и Брюс, подумав, что Реджинальд предал его, произнёс код, отключивший его броню. Красная Женщина-Халк вырвалась, выкинула Фортина и спасала Брюса, который стал уговаривать её снова скрываться от военных вместе, но Бетти, зная, что он не настоящий, решила вернуться в свою временную линию. Она прошла через портал, но вспомнали про генерала Фортина и вернулась, чтобы утащить его с собой. Леший стал закрывать портал, но голографический Никола Тесла, загрузивший свой искусственный интеллект в Человека-Машину, попросил его показать альтернативную историю ещё раз. Он увидел, как солдаты Эшелона, оставленные на Земле-13159, присоединяются к войскам альтернативного генерала Фортина, который посчитал их подкреплением из суперсолдат, созданных Бэннером в тайне от него. Реджинальд повёл их в бой против супергероев, похожий на предсказание Элли Беннет, и Тесла посчитал, что Бетти Росс нашла способ изменить неизбежное будущее, совершив его в другой временной линии. thumb|250px|Леший помогает Джен, Бетти и Аарону найти Братство ЩитаБетти объяснила генералу Фортину, что его солдаты живы и служат ему, как они того и хотели, и потребовала, чтобы Тесла предъявил ей Элеонору Беннет, так как она беспокоилась за неё. Никола показал ей девочку, собирающую конструктор в другой базе Братства Щита, и Леший согалсился переместить туда обеих Женщин-Халков и Человека-Машину, но оставил генерала Фортина в Эверглейдс, где его подобрал "Громовержец". Бетти, Джен и Аарон появились в цитадели Старейшин Братства, и Росс помчалась к Элли и обняла её, но будущее больше не увидела. Тем не менее Беннет показала ей ещё несколько вариантов будущих катаклизмов, и Красная Женщина-Халк решила предотвратить и их. Однако главное, чего хотела Красная Женщина-Халк, это вернуть себе Здоровенный Меч, который старейшины Братства Щита повесили на стену, а один из них предложил Росс присоединиться к их ордену. Бетти была против, не желая работать на кого-бы то ни было, но Джен убедила её согалситься, а Аарон подтвердил, что Росс сейчас в розыске, а Братство способно обеспечить её убежищем и миссиями, на которых она сможет крушить за правое дело. Никлоа Тесла подтвердил, что именно на такой исход он и рассчитывал, и Красная Женщина-Халк согласилась работать с Братством Щита, уточнив, что всё равно будет работать на себя и не будет следовать ничьим приказам, если сама этого не захочет. СупергвардеецAvengers vol 5 #5 thumb|left|250px|Мстители помогают Имперской ГвардииТони Старк занялся расшифровкой машинного кода Строителей, чтобы попытаться поговорить с Адамом, и сумел сопоставить произносимые им звуки с символами, однако допустил ошибку и случайно перевёл его имя: "Ночная Маска", как "Чёрная Вуаль". За этим занятием его застали Солнечное пятно и Пучешное Ядро, которые пытались найти Эдена Феси и Иззи Кейн с помощью "Машины Мстителей", отслеживающей местонахождение членов команды, и Тони объяснил им, что это потому, что их нет на Земле. Крушила получила сигнал тревоги от Имперской Гвардии Ши'Ар, и другие Мстители согласились помочь ей, так что Манифолд отправил в другую галактику Капитана Америка, Брюса Бэннера, Росомаху, Сокола и саму Иззи. Оказалось, что несколько членов Гвардии и небольшой флот Ши'Ар пытались отразить атаку большой армады, напавшей на одну из пограничных планет империи. Доктор Бэннер подсчитал, что пять эсминцев Ши'АрОдин из них был уничтожен прямо во время подсчёта, и Брюс поправился, что осталось четыре эсминца Ши'Ар. отражают нападение двадцати крейсеров и множества кораблей поддержки, так что Брюс отдал свои очки Иззи, халконулся и прыгнул на врагов, а Кейн последовала за ним и они стали крушить вражеские корабли вместе. Капитан Америка приказал Сэму помогать Росомахе и подключился к боюс десантом сам. но сначала предложил Манифолду попробовать телепортировать один вражеский крейсер в другой, тем самым уничтожив оба корабля. Мстителям удалось удержать позицию, пока император Калларк не привёл на помощь остальную Имперскую Гвардию. Враги были разгромлены, и Гладиатор, узнав, что Галин, предыдущий Крушила Имперской Гвардии, погиб в бою, отадл его место Изабель Кейн, которая стала первым в истории супергвардейцем-человеком. Мстители вернулись на Землю, а Ши'Ар доставили одного из пленников на Чандилар, и Оракул, телепат Имперской Гвардии, провела ментальное исследование его памяти и доложила Гладиатору, что это нападение было не вторжением - армада, вторгшаяся в пространство Империи, спасалась от ещё большей угрозы. Дзен и искусство космологииAvengers vol 5 #6 thumb|250px|Шан-Чи пытается поговорить с Тамарой ДевуПоскольку выяснить научными методами, почему Капитан Вселенная, воплощение вселенной как таковой, наделённое Загадочной Силой, появилась на Земле, не удалось, Тони и Стив попросили Шан-Чи попробовать поговорить с ней. Мастер кунг-фу привёл Вселенную в додзё, сел перед ней в позу лотоса и попросил поговорить с её носителем - Тамарой Деву. Капитан Вселенная ответила, что "носитель сломан", так что Шан-Чи предложил ей пирог, и она согласилась. Шан-Чи дал появившейся Тамаре пирог, представился и, поскольку она не помнила, как её зовут, рассказал ей, что Мстители уже успели выяснить о ней. Шан-Чи попытался помочь Тамаре сосредоточиться и вспомнить, что с ней произошло, и Деву вспомнила, как она и её шестилетняя дочь ЭллаВ этом воспоминании Элла держит на руках куклу, изображающую Грозу. попали в автокатастрофу. Тамара захотела увидеться с Эллой, но Шан-Чи ответил ей, что никаких записей о её дочери нет, и рассказал, что она провела в коме целых десять лет. Услышав это, Тамара закричала и трансформировалась в Капитана Вселенная, которая объяснила Шан-Чи, что на Земле находится вход в Сосредоточие Всех Реальностей, являющееся осью, вокруг которой вращается Мультивселенная, и потому она манифестировалась именно здесь и выбрала в качестве носителя Тамару Деву, "Потому, что она сломана. Потому, что она умирает. Прямо как и я". thumb|left|250px|Белое Событие на Земле-616Тем временем в лабораторию Тони Старка, продолжавшего расшифровывать язык АдамаВ Avengers vol 5 #9 Ночная Маска сообщит, что с момента его рождения исполнилось 47 дней., пришёл "превосходный" Человек-Паук. Он пожаловался на Солнечное Пятно и Пушечное Ядро, которые поссорились с ним из-за того, что Спайди съёл салат Сэма, оставленный в холодильнике, и, узнав, чем он занимается, решил помочь Тони - по-своему. Отто попробовал выяснить, способен ли Адам понимать их и обозвал его суперуродом, на что Ночная Маска никак не отреагировал. Шан-Чи привёл Капитана Вселенная в лабораторию Старка, который был уверен, что ему вот-вот удастся совершить прорыв в расшифровке языка Адама, но перевести другие его фразы, подставив уже "подобранные" им символы, у Тони не получалось. Неожиданно Вселенная поприветствовала Ночную Маску на языке Строителей, после чего она сказала Энтони, что он допустил ошибку, и исправила её, а самого Адама наделила способностью говорить по-английски, прикоснувшись рукой к его рту. - ''Оно здесь! Белое Событие! - вдруг провозгласил Адам, и из окон Башни вдруг стало видно яркое белое свечение, озарившее всё околоземное простанство. Последнее Белое СобытиеAvengers vol 5 #7 thumb|250px|Мстители встречают Кевина КоннораКогда свечение прекратилось, Ночная Маска использовал телекинез, чтобы начать трансформировать оборудование в лаборатории Старка в суперкомпьютер, и Шан-Чи и Капитан Вселенная убедили Тони и Спайди не мешать ему. Приступив к работе, Адам попытался объяснить, что Белое Событие происходит, когда мир достигает "предела возвышения до вселенского масштаба" и создаёт вестников для осуществления этого возвушения. Ночная Маска рассказал, что он - первый из них, предвестник Белого События, и теперь он должен найти остальных людей, получивших разные силы, но поскольку "вселенная сломана", это - необычное Белое Событие, и потому их может и не оказаться. Собрав суперкомпьютер и подключившись к коммуникационной системе Starkcomm, Адам нашёл место на Земле, где по его мнению должен был появиться одим из таких вестников, обладающий Звёздной Меткой. Он показал спутниковый снимок места, где появился носитель, и сразу понял, что Метка досталась не тому, кому предназначалась. Организм носителя оказался неспособен принять энергию Метки полностью, и в момент Белого События произошёл перелив, и последовавший за ним старбласт стёр с лица земли колледж, в котором находился тот, кому досталась Звёздная Метка. Тони немедленно вызвал Стива, Тора, Брюса, Кэрол и Марка, взял с собой чемодан с модульной бронёй, и Мстители вместе с Капитаном Вселенная и Ночной Маской вылетели к месту катастрофы. По пути Старк объяснял товарищам по команде то, что сам понял со слов Адама и Тамары. Он рассказал, что Звёздная Метка - это система планетарной защиты и она наделяет носителя - совершенно заурядного человека, силой, достаточной, чтобы в одиночку защищать всю планету. Но "чтобы правильно что-то защитить, требуется энергия, достаточная, чтобы это что-то уничтожить", и потому если "система сломана", то Метка досталась неправильному человеку, который может оказаться угрозой для всего человечества, тем более, что первым делом он случайно уничтожил целый колледж. Прибыв к месту катастрофы, Мстители нашли большое количество обгорелых останков погибших людей, и Железный Человек подтвердил, что сканеры не обнаруживают выживших, однако Капитан Америка указал им в эпицентр старбласта, где оказался носитель Звёздной Метки, одежда которого тоже оказалась уничтожена при переливе. Отмеченный ЗвёздойAvengers vol 5 #8 thumb|left|250px|Кевин Коннор отправляет Халка на орбитуКапитан Америка приблизился к перепуганному молодому человеку и попытался успокоить его и узнать, как его зовут. Он представился как Кевин Коннор, и Железный Человек подтвердил это а также нашёл его историю и выяснил, что он чист: Кевин был прилежным студентом с хорошими оценками, без дисциплинарных взысканий и какого-либо преступного прошлого. Стив попытался убедить Кевина пойти с ними и пройти ряд тестов, но Коннор вдруг обратил внимание на останки случайно убитых им людей и очень испугался, а Капитан Вселенная посчитала нужным подтвердить, что он погубил 3203 человека, а физические изменения, вызванные ношением Звёздной Метки, ускоряют его метаболизм и усиливают необходимость в пище. Кевин успугался ещё сильнее, и Метка на его ладони начала гореть, так что Капитан Америка приказал всем отступить, но Халк не подчинился, оттолкнул Старка, отбросил Роджерса и помчался на Коннора. Юноша испугался, выдвинул перед собой руку и поразил Халка старбластом, от которого он мгновенно оказался на орбите. Стив приказал Кэрол вернуть Брюса, а Тони связаться с военными, окружившими колледж, и запретить им вмашиваться. Марк потребовал от Кевина опутить руку и лечь на землю, а когда он не подчинился, тор метнул в него Мъёлнир, От удара молотом Коннор отлетел, оставляя за собой длинный след, но остался совершенно невредим и, заметив это, решил принять бой. thumb|250px|Против Кевина КоннораКевин отразил ладонью атомное зрение Гипериона, а самого Марка отбросил старбластом, как вдруг на него с неба упал Халк, брошенный с орибты Капитаном Марвел. На месте приземления остался кратер, и Коннор оказался ошеломлён, что позволило гамма-гиганту схватить его за руку. Мстители стали удерживать Кевина, а Тор занёс молот для решающего удара, но их вдруг остановил Ночная Маска. Кэп решил прислушаться к Адаму, уверявшего, что знает, что надо сделать, и Капитан Вселенная разрешила Ночной Маске сделать это, но предупредила, что в результате они оба окажутся "взаперти, где им самое место"Англ. "It ends with you in the box. Right where you belong.". Кевин и Адам исчезли, а Капитан Вселенная потеряла Загадочную Силу, и Мстители возвратились на квинджете в Башню. По пути Кэрол попыталась поговорить с Тамарой, которая не помнила ничего, что произошло с ней, пока она была Капитаном Вселенная, а после возвращения в штаб Тони заверил Мстителей, что сможет найти беглецов снова, так как снабдил Адама вселенских локатором, изобретённым Ридом Ричардсом. А пока что Адам переместил Кевина в Сверхпоток - "трансвселенское пространство, где разумные оказываются во сне, откуда происходят идеи, где совершается телепатия"NewUniversal #2, где он мог управлять чем угодно и сделал для Коннора униформу. Адам объяснил, что Звёздная Метка, находящаяся на его ладони - это оружие для защиты человечества, которое прогрессирует и становится более продвинутым обществом, а Ночная Маска - подготовить изменения в массовом сознании. Затем он сказал Коннору, что "система сломана" и обратил его внимание на сломанные Коммуникационные станции, созданные расой Строителей в физическом пространствеNew Universal #2 и перемещённые в Сверхпоток. thumb|left|250px|Звёздная Метка и Ночная Маска в СверхпотокеДесятки тысяч таких Станций, находящихся в Сверхпотоке у разных вселенных, были разрушены неведомой силой, и Смотритель Строителей, руководивший их системой, приказал всем уцелевшим станциям произвести Белые События, пока не стало слишком поздно, из-за чего Кевин получил Звёздную Метку, а другие Глифы - Справедливость, нужный для поддержания порядка, и Шифр, осуществляющий технический прогресс, не достались никомуAvengers vol 5 #7. Адам понял, что система не просто сломана, а находится в конфликте с более ранней системой, также созданной Строителями, и они должны разобраться с нею. Будучи способным перемещаться по всему Сверхпотоку, Ночная Маска открыл портал на Марс, и он с Кевином оказались в саду, выращенном Экс Нихило и Бездной, и привёл Коннора к ним, попутно объясняя, что он был создан в одной системе и переведён в другую. Звёздный пределAvengers vol 5 #9 thumb|250px|Экс Нихило объясняет, что он совершилНочная Маска привёл Звёздную Метку к своему "отцу" и его сестре, и Экс Нихило посмеялся над тем, как быстро деит возвращаются домой при первых неприятностях, но Бездна заметила, что что-то не так и принялась использовать свои способности для изучения Адама, а затем Кевина. Коннору не понравился этот болезненный процесс, и он вдруг выстрелил в Бездну старбластом, и её разорвало пополам, что очень перепугало Кевина. Бездна осталась жива и стала угрожать Звёздной Метке на языке Строителей, но Ночная Маска и Садовник успокоили её и совместили две половины, чтобы она регенерировала. Бездна изучила Адама и обнаружила, что в него была загружена вторичная система Строителей, подтвердила, что загрузка не была завершена, но вдруг ощутила, что проблема не в ней, а в Земле. Она поняла, что Экс Нихило что-то сделал не так, и Садовник не стал ничего отрицать и признался, что решил сделать что-нибудь новое и наделить разумом саму планету. Он объяснил, что каждая Бомба Зарождения несла в себе специфический заряд, наделяющий планету одним из семи качеств эволюционирующих организмов: самоосознанием, самообеспечение, самовосстановлением, воспроизводством, общением, эволюцией и самозащитой. Адам пожелал остановить этот процесс, но Экс Нихило предупредил его, что "нельзя остановить жизнь, не убив её", а Бездна напомнила, что Капитан Вселенная запретила им вмешиваться в дела Земли и предложила Ночной Маске и Звёздной Метке остаться в их саду, не зная, что Капитан Америка уже собрал Мстителей и всех резервистов для их поиски и приказал Манифолду готовиться отправить команду на Марс. thumb|left|250px|Против Звёздной Метки и Ночной МаскиАдам и Кевин переместились в Хорватию, где упала Боиба Зарождения, наделяющая Землю самоосознанием. Они оказались на пляже, где выросло большое количество куколок, из которых внезапно вылупились существа, похожие на червей. Эти существа стали собираться и объединяться в большую конструкцию, похожую на мозг, но Звёздная Метка обратил внимание на появившийся в небе квинджет, перенесённый из Нью-Йорка Манифолдом после того, как Тони Старк обнаружил, что их цели вернулись на Землю. Способные летать Мстители покинули самолёт, но не успели они ничего сделать, как "мозг" заговорил на языке Строителей с Адамом. Земля уже успела обрести разум, но сказала, что "система сломана" и, схватив Ночную Маску щупальцами, стала затягивать его внутрь "мозга". Кевин попытался вытащить Адама, а когда щупальца обхватили и его, потерял самообладание и убил "мозг" юольшим старбластом. Ночная Маска объяснил Звёздной Метке, что они только что "убили мир", и Коннор стал оправдываться перед окружившими их Мстителями. Капитан Америка настоял на том, что Кевин и Адам должны ответить за то, что успели натворить, и Ночная Маска обратился за помощью к Капитану Вселенная, но она ответила, что предупреждала его, что они "окажутся взаперти". Кевин и Адам решили сбеждать на Марс, и Капитан Америка приказал Мстителям обезвредить их. Звёздная Метка и Ночная Маска вдвоём стали биться против сильнейших гереов Земли, пока Халку, Тору и Гипериону не удалось наброситься на Кевина вместе и не повалить его на землю, но даже после этого он остался невредим. Он попросил Мстителей остановиться и сказал, что ничего этого не хотел, на что Капитан Америка ответил, что многие делают то, что не хотят, но им всё равно приходится за это отвечать. Железный Человек признался, что понимает, что Звёздная Метка сдерживал свою силу в бою против них, и это его пугает, так что "мир безопаснее, если тебя в нём нет". Мстители доверили Кевина и Адама Старку, и он отправил их обоих на Солнечный Молот - сферу Дайсона , заряжающей энергией светила супероружие, предназначенное для уничтожения Земли в случае ИнкрузииNew Avengers vol 3 #4. ПультAvengers vol 5 #10 thumb|250px|На месте падения Бомбы Зарождения в РеджайнеКапитан Америка, Брюс Бэннер, Росомаха, Сокол, Манифолд и Крушила прилетели на квинджете в Канаду, куда их пригласила Мария Хилл. К Щ.И.Т.у за помощью обратился агент Портер из Департамента Эйч, который согласился, чтобы Мария вызвала Мстителей, встретил их на борту канадской модели вертолётоносца и сразу предпредил, что эта миссия будет проходить под руководством его агентства. Затем агент Роберт Михо показал видеозапись операциии по изучению места падения Бомбы Зарождения, качеством которого была эволюция, выполняемую новым составом Отряда ОмегаПомимо Пульт в Отряд Омега входят Вендиго, Боккс и Кингдом - три неименованных персонажа, появляющихся только в этой истории.. Официальная команда Канады высадилась на месте падения Бомбы вместе с несколькими агентами Департамента и нашла странные коконы, после чего была атакована и убита эволюционированными растениями. Перед тем, как с ней пропала связь, Пульт, последняя выжившая участница Отряда Омега, схватила наблюдательный зонд и прокричала, чтобы никто не пытался отправляться за ними, "что бы вы ни делали". Показав запись, Роберт добавил, что Отряд Омега был потерян месяц назад и до сих пор Департамент Эйч пытался пробраться через растительный барьер, возникший вокруг места падения Бомбы Зарождения. Он признался, что использовал атомную бомбу, а когда Бэннер сказал ему, что они бы обнаружили её взрыв, да и у Канады нет ядерного оружия, Росомаха объяснил, что агент Михо имеет "ресурсы, о которых его правительтво не знает", и устроил подземный взрыв, чтобы он выглядел, как землетрясение. Роберт пояснил, что даже это не помогло, так как барьер представляет собой сферу и подкоп не дал результатов, и после того, как Манифолд подтвердил, что сумеет отправить команду туда, потребовал, чтобы Мстители взяли с собой его, но не объяснил, что хочет узнать, что случилось с Пульт, так как она была его дочерью. thumb|left|250px|Пуль воздействует на Мстителей контролем эволюцииЧерез час Эден переместил Мстителей и агента Михо под растительный барьер, где на развалинах Реджайны появился целый лес. Сокол хотел вылететь на разведку, но Брюс Бэннер нашёл примитивного гуманоида низкого роста с красными глазами и жёлтой кожей, который указывал им путь. Он и его сородичи привели Мстителей и Роберта к сияющему пруду, из которого появилась изменившаяся Пуль, которая поприветствовала отца на языке Строителей, приманила отца к себе и не открывая рта сказала ему, что здесь случилось нечто удивительное и она должна защитить это, и прошептала, что "эта система теперь в работе"Англ. "This system is now online.". После этого лес исчез, и от него остался лишь рисунок на земле, в центре которого остались Мстители и агент Михо. Роберт спросил Стива, помнит ли он, что с ними только что произошло и имеет ли кто-нибудь право заставить его рассказать. Роджерс ответил, что у него нет такой проблемы, но Михо сказал, что ему вшит имплантат, который записывает всё, что он видит, но не то, что он слышит, и покончил с собой выстрелом из пистолета в голову, прежде, чем к нему подошли прилетевшие на омниджете Портер и Хилл. Мстители решили ничего не рассказывать ни Щ.И.Т.у, ни Департаменту Эйч, соврали, что ничего не помнят, и улетели, что Мария Хилл посчитала справедливым, так как она тоже часто врала героям. Она и Портер проанализировали запись, извлечённую из имплантата Роберта Михо, на которой оказалось на триста двадцать семь часов больше информации, чем должно было быть. На видео было видно, как Мстители трансформируются в разные версии самих себя под действием новых сил Пульт, способной тепеть контролировать эволюцию. Из записи не было понятно, что именно Пульт сказала отцу, после чего он решил покончить с собой, а Росомаха по пути домой объяснил остальным Мстителям, что Михо решил сохранить то, что дочь сказала ему, в тайне, ценой своей жизни. Пробудить драконаAvengers vol 5 #11 thumb|250px|Миссия в МакаоКапитан Америка отправил Чёрную Вдову, Капитана Марвел, Женщину-Паука, Шан-Чи, Солнечное Пятно и Пушечное Ядро в Макао , где согласно данным разведки Центр Интересных Идей собирался устроить аукцион по продаже неизвестного биологического оружия, о котором было известно только его название - "S7". Стив поручил Мстителям прибыть в казино, где должны состояться торги, под видом клиентов, обезвредить S7, попытаться завербовать кого-нибудь из ЦИИ, разобраться с потенциальными покупателями и избежать международного инцидента. После перелёта в Гонг-Конг на корпоративном самолёте Да Косты, Наташа, Кэрол, Джесс, Шан-Чи, Роберто и Сэм, надевшие по такому случаю свои лучшие выходные костюмы, сели в лимузин и на пароме добрались в Макао, где прибыли в нужное им казино и поселились в номере люкс. Там Капитан Марвел провела брифинг и обьъявила, что она вступит в контакт с предполагаемым продавцом S7 - учёным ЦИИ доктором Матиасом Дидсом, в то время, как Солнечное Пятно и Пушечное Ядро попытаются познакомиться с его приспешниками, а Чёрная Вдова, Женщина-Паук и Шан-Чи займутся покупателями. Наташа предложила всем более простой план - соблазнить Дидса, заманить его в их номер, связать его и пытать, вырывая ногти, пока он всё им не расскажет, после чего прикончить, утопить труп в океане и развелкаться в казино до конца миссии. Такое предложение шокировало остальных Мстителей, а Джессика заспорила с Наташей, что Матиас будет кричать, на что Вдова предложила использовать кляп из носка, и они стали спорить, пока Капитан Марвел не заставила всех действовать по её плану. thumb|left|250px|Бобби и Сэм налаживают контакт с агентами ЦИИКэрол удалось разыскать Матиаса в казино и оказаться с ним за одним столом для покера. Дидс решил признаться Дэнверс, что узнал в ней Капитана Марвел, и немедленно предупредил всех своих людей о присутствии Мстителей. Однако поднимать тревогу Матиас не стал и решил продолжить играть с Кэрол, предположив, что может быть она действительно просто оказалась в одном с ним казино, но стал использовать устройство в очках, позволявшее ему видеть карты Дэнверс, и постепенно выиграл у неё почти все фишки. Матиасу стало весело, и он пообещал Кэрол честно ответить на один её вопрос, если она затем ответит на его. Дэнверс спросила, кому он собирается продать S7, на что Дидс сказал, что на самом деле он - один из потенциальных покупателей. Затем Матиас спросил Кэрол, насколько одинокой она чувствует себя на своей работе супергероя, на что Капитан Марвел сказала, что у неё есть блокнот со списком людей, которых она хочет избить при первой возможности, и Дидс только что оказался в нём на первом местеЭто - единственное появление Матиаса Дидса.. Тем временем трое агентов ЦИИ нашли Бобби Да Коста и Сэма Гатри, увлекшихся игрой в кости в компании нескольких девушек, и предложили выйти наружу и разобраться. Солнечное Пятно попросил Пушечное Ядро показать надетый под смокинг супергеройский костюм в знак того, что они готовы к бою, но предложил приспешникам Дидса весело провести время вместе. Двое агентов ЦИИ согласились и стали развлекаться в казино вместе с обеими новыми рекрутами Мстителей, а не согласного с ними Дага обмотали клейкой лентой, чтобы он не мешал им проводить время, а его характерный жёлтый шлем отдали одной из девушек. Пока Бобби танцевал с нею, Сэм предложил двоим агентам ЦИИ стать осведомителями Мстителей, и те согласились, но им пришлось придумать, как избавиться от Дага. thumb|250px|Шан-Чи против ниндзя ХимерыВыполняя свою часть задания, Джессика и Наташа заманили в люкс Мстителей четверых потенциальных покупателейНа общем плане нарисовано пятеро мужчин, но по всей видимости один из них - Шан-Чи, каждый из которых был причастен к террористическим атакам, унесшим жизни сотен людейВсе четверо потениальных покупателей обладают именами и короткой историей, но задействованы только в этой истории., так что, пока Дрю пыталась их разговорить, Романова показала ей щипчики для ногтей, намекая, что предлагает их допросить. Джессика жестом дала понять, что она против этого, так что Наташа достала пистолет и убила всех четверых террористов выстрелами в голову, а Дрю осталось лишь возмущённо возражать. Наутро Наташа, Кэрол, Джесс, Бобби и Сэм возвратились на лимузине к самолёту, думая, что им так и не удалось узнать ничего интересного об S7, но в салоне их встретил Шан-Чи. Ему удалось выяснить, что S7 - это армия убийц ниндзя созданной новой организацией "Химера"Это - единственное появление этой организации с помощью Бомбы Зарождения в Кобе, наделявшей качеством воспроизводстваAvengers vol 5 #9. Мастер кунг-фу столкнулся с этими размноженными воинами и в бою с ними решил использовать нунчаки. созданные для него Stark Resilent. Победив ниндзя и их лидера, у которого Шан-Чи забрал характерный рогатый шлем, он вернулся в самолёт раньше остальной команде, чтобы поделиться своими выводами о том, что ЦИИ готовится к настоящей войне. ЭволюционироватьAvengers vol 5 #12 thumb|left|250px|Железный Человек показывает Тору Детей СолнцаНесмотря на то, что Тони Старк присоединился к Стражам Галактики и отправился в космические приключенияGuardians of the Galaxy vol 3 #0.1, он остался в команде Мстителей, удалённо управляя бронёй Железного Человека с помощью полученного от Енота Ракеты "телефона"Guardians of the Galaxy vol 3 #4. В таком виде Тони пришёл к Тору, чтобы рассказать ему о результатах своих наблюдений за Детьми Солнца, оставленных жить в джунглях Диких Земель и за две недели ставших похожими на семилетних детей. Старк обратил внимание на то, что никто из них не устаёт, не спит и не ест, а одного из "зебр" он посадил в аквариум и, наблюдая, как он без устали гоняется за рыбой несколько часов, убедился, что они не нуждаются в кислороде и даже не выдыхают никаких газов, ведь Бомба Зарождения Экс Нихило наделила их самообеспечением. Старк предположил, что Дети Солнца больше похожи на божеств вроде самого Тора, чем на людей, и с ним согласился услышавший их разговор Гиперион, а бог грома высказал мысль, что дети нуждаются в воспитании. Его поддержал Тони, сказав, что без обучения не знающие нужды ни в чём "зебры" не обретут достоинств, являющихся частью человеческой природы, но не их собственной. Маркус вызвался заняться их воспитанием, а Тор решил, что должен ему помочь, и они отправились в Дикие Земли вместе с Человеком-Пауком, Женщиной-Пауком и Соколиным Глазом. thumb|250px|Тор выбирает из Детей Зебр "достойного"Некоторое время спустя Железный Человек решил проверить, как проходит воспитание Детей Солнца, и направил костюм в Дикие Земли, где Мстители разделили детей на группы и учили их разным качествам. Маркус привёл Тони к превосходному Человеку-Пауку, который учил "зебр" доверию - подарил одному из них цветок, а сам схватил за шею сзади. Октавиус объяснил Старку и Милтону, что он учил детей не доверять кому попало. Тони и Маркус разыскали Тора, который рассказывал детям о подвигах Трёх Воинов, объясняя, что они совершали их ради Асгарда и славы, а не для награды. Увидев приближающихся Старка и Милтона, бог грома решил отправить детей в пожожее приключение, начертил пальцем на камне круг и закинул его на гору, чтобы "зебры" его нашли и вернули. Пока Дети Солнца разыскивали камень, Тор остался наедине с Гиперионом и сказал ему, что предчувствует беду, к которой никто из них не готов. Он пожаловался на быстротечность жизни смертных, как Капитан Америка и Железный Человек, и сказал, что боится, новых катастроф, подобных той, что уничтожила родную вселенную Маркуса. thumb|left|250px|Соколиный Глаз спасает Детей Солнца от мутированного тиграТем временем дети нашли камень, лежавший на вершине горы, и трое из них стали забираться на неё. Один из "зебр" едва не сорвался, и тот, который лез выше всех, вернулся и помог ему. Первым до камня добрался другой ребёнок, и когда они вернули камень Тору, он залез на него и провозгласил о своей победе. Но бог грома объявил достойным того, кто вернулся, чтобы помочь товарищу, и победитель потребовал объяснений. Неожиданно появилась Капитан Вселенная, которая предложила Детям Солнца задуматься, в чём их цель, и Гиперион предположил, что они, не зная нужды сами, могли бы избавлять от неё других и покончить со страданиями. Его сентиментальные слова насмешили Человека-Паука, который сказал, что Дети Солнца не неуязвимы и "если воспитать их мессиями - они станут чудесными мучениками". А Клинт убедил Джессику, вместе с которой они должны были учить детей ответственности, намазать друг друга кремом от Солнца и позагорать, а "зебр" предоставить самим себе, так как они оба рано стали сиротами. Тем не менее за детьми следить он не перестал, и как только на них набросился странный саблезубый тигр с робами трицератопса - убил его стрелой из лука. На шум прибежали остальные Мстители, и Железный Человек начал изучать необычного хищника, думая, какую роль он может играть в своей стае. На его вопрос ответил Человек-Паук, который, зная, как действуют злодеи, сказал, что тигр был отвлекающим манёвром и заметил в небе двух летающих тварей, утащивших с собой четверых Детей Солнца. Чудовища принесли их к своему хозяину - Высшему Эволюционеру, прилетевшему сюда с Контр-Земли, чтобы похитить "зебр", посчитав их лучшим, что может предложить естественный отбор. СильнееAvengers vol 5 #13 thumb|250px|Против Высшего Эволюционера и его чудовищЖелезный Человек, Тор и Гиперион попытались найти похищенных Детей Солнца с воздуха. но ни приборы Старка, ни чувства Милтона обнаружить их не помогли, и Маркус с досады уничтожил часть леса атомным зрением. Им осталось надеяться, что Клинт, Отто и Джесс сумеют выследить "зебр", но их поиски не принесли результата, пока к ним не вышла Капитан Вселенная. Она признала, что сама ничем помочь не может, но привела живущего в Диких Землях Окаменелого Гарокка, видевшего, где приземлился корабль Высшего ЭволюционераAvengers vol 5 #12. Мстители собрались вместе и последовали за Гарокком, приведшим их к скале, и Человек-Паук подумал, что старый окаменевший человек бредит, но прошёл сквозь неё и оказалось, что это - голограмма, за которой его ждали чудовища Высшего Эволюционера. Соколиный Глаз предложил последовать за ним, и герои стали сражаться с монстрами и Новыми Людьми, пока из-под земли не восстал реактивированный Терминус. Гигант раскидал героев, поймал Железного Человека рукой и сломал его броню, и Тор решил принять бой с ним, а Гипериона попросил найти Детей Солнца. thumb|left|250px|Тор и Гиперион уничтожают ТерминусаПока бог грома поражал Терминуса Мъёлниром, Маркус проделал в корабле Герберта Уиндэма дыру атомным зрением и влетел внутрь. Столкнувшись с самим Эволюционером, Гиперион оторвал ему руку и стал требовать вернуть Детей Солнца, но Герберт ответил, что они - источник бесконечной энергии, вырастил на месте потерянной конечности энергетическое оружие и выстрелил в Милтона. Защищаясь силовым полем от ответного залпа атомным зрением, Высший Эволюционер признался, что использовал энергию Детей Солнца для активации Терминуса, и Гиперион, видя, что Тор собирается ударить гиганта сверхмощной молнией, устремился к нему, позволив Уиндэму улететь. Он с разгона пробил голову Терминуса насквозь и вытащил наружу платформу с установками. в которые были заключены Дети Солнца, прежде, чем огромный противник был поражён молнией и так и застыл в позе, в которой стоял. Враги были побеждены, а "зебры" - спасены, и им впервые за всю жизнь понадобился отдых, а Тор с Гиперионом решили отдохнуть, сидя на земле, выпивая и любуясь сломанным Терминусом. Одинсон решил поговорить с Милтоном о детях и сказал, что великие воины часто уходят на покой ради тех, кого должны бы защищать, но Марк ответил, что хочет взять на себя роль отца для "зебр", считая, что это делает его сильнее. Новейшие Люди-Икс: МстителиAll-New X-Men #8 thumb|250px|Мстители встречают молодого АнгелаВозвратившись в Нью-Йорк с задания, Капитан Америка, Тор, Халк, Соколиный Глаз, Чёрная Вдова и Женщина-Паук обнаружили, что Башню Мстителей попытались разрушить Мадам Гидра и её приспешники в экзокостюмах. К счастью ещё до их прибытия нападавших боевиков ГИДРЫ обезвредили двое Людей-Икс, но когда Мстители помогли им задержать уже побеждённых врагов оказалось, что это - сразу два Ангела. Переживая очередную мутацию, которая оказалась очень болезненной, Зверь решился на отчаянный шаг и воспользовался модифицированной платформой времени, чтобы доставить в настоящее из прошлого оригинальную пятёрку Людей-Икс, убедив их, что они должны помешать Циклопу совершить "мутантский геноцид", и Уоррен Уортингтон, увидев с неба осаждённую Башню Мстителей, взял с собой в бой своего темпорального двойника. Мстители вместе с обоими Ангелами прилетели на квинджете в Школу Джины Грей, и Кэп поговорил с МакКоем, в то время, как Китти Прайд и Бобби Дрейк забавлялись, пародируя их и угадывая, что именно они обсуждают. Остальные преподаватели молча наблюдали издалека, пока эта ситуация не надоела молодому Циклопу, Скотт подошёл к Капитану Америка и заверил его, что знает о его разногласиях со взрослым ЦИклопом и заверил, что хочет исправить эту ситуацию. Циклоп удалился, и Кэп посчитал, что этого ему достаточно и покинул мутантов, попросив Зверя держать его в курсе событий. Мстители против Необыкновенных Людей-ИксUncanny X-Men vol 3 #2-3 thumb|left|250px|В Голд-КостПосле освобождения из тюрьмы, Циклоп предложил Магнето и Мэджик обосноваться в "последнем месте, где их будут искать" - на заброшенной базе Оружия Икс в Канаде и назвал это место "Новой Школой Чарльза Ксавье.для мутантов". "Необыкновенные Люди-Икс" освободили во время перевода Эмму ФростAll-New X-Men #3, которая присоединилась к ним, и стали набирать тудентов из числа новоявленных мутантов. Первой из них стала Ева Белл из Голд-Кост , неожиданно обнаружившая у себя способность манипулировать временем, которую Скотту, Эрику и Эмме пришлось спасти от австралийского полицейского спецназа. После этого команда Циклопа освободила из полицейского участка в Анн-Арбор Кристофера Мьюса, задержанного после того, как он вылечил свою подругу, упавшую и сильно ударившуюся головой, своим прикосновением. Перед тем. как скрыться, Скотт Саммерс повернулся к камере видеонаблюдения и обратился с призывом ко всем мутантам не позволять людям посягать на их свободыAll-New X-Men #1. На четвёртый день после этого Необыкновенные Люди-Икс отправились в Сан-Диего , чтобы защитить от полиции мутанта Фабио Медину, способного испускать из своего тела золотистые шары. Во время этой операции мутанты вдруг были атакованы появившимися невесть откуда Стражами, которых Циклоп в итоге сумел уничтожить удачным оптическим залпом. После этого случая Магнето решил выяснить, кто создал новую серию роботов для охоты на его расу, и сдался Щ.И.Т.у, так как подозревал, что за ними стоит именно агентство. Эрик оказался отчасти прав, так как новых Стражей с использованием технологий Щ.И.Т.а построил Тёмный Зверь, умирающий после многочисленных опытов над собой и решивший отомстить старым врагамUncanny X-Men vol 3 #22, и пока что решил заслужить доверие Марии Хилл, которой на допросе рассказал, что Циклоп и Эмма Фрост утратили часть контроля над своими способностями вместе с Силой Феникса, да и сам он ослабел после того, как Саммерс чуть не убил его псионическим пламенем. thumb|350px|Ева Белл помещает Мстителей в стазисМагнето пообещал Марии Хилл помочь избавиться от Циклопа, виня его в гибели Профессора Икс, и предложил найти способ раскрыть всему миру его истинную сущность "монстра-убийцы"Uncanny X-Men vol 3 #1. Так что, когда остальные Люди-Икс вместе со студентами отправились в Голд-Кост, так как Ева захотела увидеться с семьёй, Эрик остался в "Новой школе" и немедленно донёс об этом Марии, которая отправила в Австралию Мстителей. Капитан Америка, Железный Человек, Халк, Соколиный Глаз, Чёрная Вдова, Капитан Марвел и Женщина-Паук прилетели в Голд-Кост на квинджете и застали мутантов в пригороде прямо перед домом семьи Белл. Стив объявил, что Саммерс и Фрост задержаны для допроса и должны ответить за убийство Чарльза Ксавье. на что Скотт ответил, что Мстители виноваты не меньше. Эмма напомнила, что это они разделили Силу Феникса, что привело к тому, что она вселилась в Команду Вымирания, и стала спорить по этому поводу с Железным Человеком, отвечавшим, что он нашёл способ разрешить эту ситуацию. Циклоп вдруг попросил перерыв, чем привёл Мстителей в замешательство, и поручил Мэджик телепортировать Людей-Икс прочь, если между ними и Мстителями начнётся бой. Кэрол попыталась убедить Скотта отправиться с ними мирно, но что Циклоп ответил, что они лишь пытаются защитить мутантов от предвзятого отношения со стороны людей и, увидев, что прохожие снимают его на камеры мобильных теелфонов, обратился к ним с речью. Саммерс предложил Дэнверис присоединиться к ним, а Ева Белл и другие "студенты" подтвердили, что он говорит правду, так что Соколиному Глазу это надоело. Он зарядил лук ударной стрелой, прицелился в лоб Циклопу и потребовал сейчас же арестовать его за убийство Профессора Икс, которое он видел собственными глазами. Клинт спровоцировал обе команды, и Кэп дал Скотту последний шанс сдаться, но Саммерс в ответ выругался. Мстители бросились в бой, но были помещены в стазис запаниковавшей Евой Белл. Циклоп вновь обратился с речью к очевидцам, после чего Мэджик вернула мутантов в "Новую Школу Чарльза Ксавье", а Мстители пробыли в стазисе ещё некоторое время. Дэдпул: Мёртвые президентыDeadpool vol 3 #1-6 thumb|left|250px|Воскрешение Гарри ТрумэнаАгент Щ.И.Т.а Эмили Престон, тучная темнокожая женщина, привлекла Капитана Америка к охоте на Майкла Хоторна -владевшего магией бывшего члена агентства, решившего вернуть к жизни погибших президентов США, чтобы "исправить страну". Кэп настиг его на кладбище в городе Индепенденс , штат Миссури, где был похоронен Гарри Трумэн, когда Майкл уже начертил кровью жертвенного козла символ на могиле президента, и тот восстал из мёртвых. Зомби-Трумэн провозгласил, что хочет уничтожить эту страну, а Роджерс попытался заставить Хоторна упокоить его, но Майкл ответил, что это невозможно, и воспользовался заклинанием телепортации, чтобы скрыться со своей книгой заклинаний, полученной им от демона. Кэп сумел справиться с зомбированным Трумэном, но фотография того, как он сносит его голову щитом попала в прессу и была опубликована в Daily Bugle. Так что агент Горман, начальник Престон, отчитал её и приказал найти способ разобраться с воскрешёнными призедентами без участия агентов Щ.И.Т.а и Мстителей, чтобы не портить их репутацию. Тем временем в Нью-Йорке Тор, сражаясь с гигантской шестилапой рептилией, оказался проглочен ею вместе с Дэдпулом, который сумел выбраться, разрезав её живот изнутри. Чудовище погибло, а бог грома пригрозил ударить Уэйда Мъёлниром, если он расскажет кому-нибудь об этом случае. и улетел. Не успел Дэдпул уйти, как увидел бегущих людей, спасавшихся от зомбированного Франклина Делано Рузвельта в инвалидном кресле, которого Уэйд поначалу принял за Стивена Хокинга . Патрульный полицейский открыл огонь по разбушевавшемуся президенту, за что Рузвельт убил его, метнув в него такси, после чего принялся за Дэдпула. Уилсон выпустил в зомби очередь из двух пистолетов-пулемётов, но президент остался невредим, разогнал кресло и сбил его в метро. thumb|250px|Тор и Дэдпул после победы над чудовищной рептилиейДэдпул не растерялся и вонзил один из своих мечей Рузвельту в грудь, а когда тот атаковал его "эссенцией чистой смерти" - сорвал маску со своего обезображенного лица, нацепил её на зомби задом наперёд и сбросил его на пути, где зомби был сбит поездом. Подоспел отряд Щ.И.Т.а во главе с Эмили Престон, но Рузвельт вдруг восстал и начал обстреливать их "эссенцией смерти", так что Дэдпул набросился на него и столкнул на пути, где в борьбе случайно замкнул вонзённый меч на электрофицированный рельс. Получил электрический удар, зомби взорвался, а Дэдпул был выброшен на платформу, где агент Престон предложила ему работу. Уэйд согласился за два миллиона долларов разобраться с остальными президентами-зомби и был доставлен на вертолтоносец и отправил в медпункт, а когда он регенерировал, агент Скотт Адсит доложил, что оживлённый Джордж Вашингтон был замечен в Индепенденс-холл в Филадельфии . Дэдпул немедленно отправился туда и, ворвавшись в здание, обнаружил, что там собрались все президенты-зомби, которые даже притащили с собой ещё живото Джимми Картера. Не успел Уилсон ничего сделать, как его выстрелом из пистолета в голову убил подкравшийся сзади Авраам Линкольн, и теперь, когда Дэдпул не представлял опасности, президенты под председательством Вашингтона проголосовали за то, чтобы уничтожить США и начать заново. thumb|left|250px|Дэдпул против Теодора РузвельтаПосле галлюцинации, в которой из-за него поссорились и подрались Сью Ричардс, Эмма Фрост, Элисон Блэр и Дженнифер Уолтерс, Дэдпул регенерировал, очнулся и увидел, что мёртвые президенты скрылись, но остался призрак Бенджамина Франклина, который хотя и входил в число "отцов-основателей ", президентский пост никогда не занимал. Франклин объяснил, что нашёл способ остаться призраком во время своих опытов с электричеством, и хочет помочь Уилсону разобраться с зомби, так как они подрывают репутацию людей, которыми они были при жизни, а Уэйд связался с Престон, доложил, что упустил зомби, и узнал у неё, что Теодор Рузвельт выпустил животных из зоопарка в Лос-Анджелесе, чтобы он мог охотиться на них. Самолёт Щ.И.Т.а доставил Дэдпула в Лос-Анджелес, и он просто выпрыгнул из него лицом вних и приземлился в вольере для сусликов. Уэйд подкрался к Рузвельту, целившемуся в верблюдов из кустов, и выстрелил из револьвера ему в голову. Зомби ударил Дэдпула кулаком, и тот упал рядом с призраком Франклина, который предположил использовать против живых мертвецов электричество, как вдруг выпущенный на свободу слон пронзил Уилсона своим бивнем и помчался дальше. По пути им попался Рузвельт, который стал стрелять в слона из двустволки, на Дэдпул сумел слезть с бивня и пнул его в лицо. Теодор был схвачен хоботом, а Уэйд ударил его кулаком в пах, подбежал к электроподстанции, вырвал кабель и убил током и Рузвельта, и слона. Франклин предложил Дэдпулу оправдываться тем, что Томас Эдисон тоже как-то раз убил слона электричеством, перед подоспевшими Престон и Адситом. thumb|250px|Дэдпул, доктор Стрейндж и агент Престон против президентов-зомбиЭмили, предложила обратиться за помощью к доктору Стрейнджу, которого она, Дэдпул и призрак Франклина застали дома за вечеринкой. Стефану пришлось попрощаться с гостями и принять их, но, выслушав историю о воскрешённых президентах, волшебник им не поверил. Тем не менее Стрейндж согласился проверить этот рассказ и использовал Око Агамотто, чтобы увидеть, как Майкл Хоторн, удерживаемый в плену Джорджем Вашингтоном, воскрешает Ричарда Никсона. Стефан согласился помочь выследить Хоторна и перенёс Дэдпула и агета Престон туда, где он находился, сказав при этом призраку Франклина, в реальности которого Уилсон до сих пор сомневался, что всё ещё зол на него за то, что его враг Стигиро соблазнил Клею в его обликеDr. Strange vol 2 #18. Герои застали Вашингтона, Линкольна и Форда в стоматологическом кабинете, куда они обратились потому, что Джордж захотел поменять свои знаменитые деревянные зубные протезы. Уэйд ударил его по зубам и открыл огонь, в то время, как Стрейндж освободил Хоторна, но сразу же утащил его на астральный план, где лишил его таланта к некромантии, который Майкл обнаружил у себя в детстве, когда воскресил погибшего хомячка. thumb|left|250px|Дэдпул убивает Никсона мечом ВашингтонаТем временем Дэдпул попросил агента Престон сбежать, а его самого президенты затоклали в автомобиль, который Линкольн и Форд смяли с двух сторон, а Вашингтон вонзил ему в спину свой меч. Джеральд разбежался и пнул смятый автомобиль, чтобы он влетел в стену, но повредил при этом ногу, так что, когда за ним, Джорджем и Авраамом на вертолёте прилетели остальные президенты, Форд оступился и попал в пропелер, после чего от него остались только ноги. Поняв, что находится возле Уотергейта , Никсон решил остаться и уничтожить это место, а когда остальные президенты улетели, появились Стрейндж, Хоторн и сопровождавший своего хозяина Вонг. Стефан вынул из Дэдпула меч Вашингтона и начал накладывать на него чары, в то время, как Уилсон устроил бой с Никсоном. Он выпустил в Дика очередь из пистолетов-пулемётов, но был схвачен и закинут в окно, где Никсон избивал его, пока не появился доктор Стрейндж. Он наложил чары на меч Вашингтона и отдал его Дэдпулу, который пнул Никсона в промежность и пронзил его клинком, отчего тот взорвался. thumb|250px|Дэдпул убивает КеннедиДэдпул расстался с доктором Стрейнджем, который предупредил Уэйда, что чувствует чьё-то воздействие на его разум, и продолжил охоту на президентов-зомби. Для начала он отправился во Флориду, где Кеннеди и его наёмники собирались устроить вторжение на Кубу, чтобы завхатить ядерные ракеты и направить их против США. Надев платье и парик. чтобы издалека походть на Мэрилин Монро , Уэйд приманил Кеннеди к себе и убил его мечом Вашингтона, а его бойцов перестрелял из двух винтовок. Агент Престон стала возить Дэдпула по стране, чтобы он рассправлялся с президентами. Следующей его целью стали Захари Тейлор, Джеймс Полк, Джон Тайлер и Миллард Филлмор, собиравшиеся взорвать мост "Золотые ворота " в Сан-Франциско. Уэйд поручил их мечом, пожалел, что не убил их по порядку с 10-го по 13-й и сбросился с моста на пролетавшим под ним самолёт Щ.И.Т.а, пусть даже ему снова пришлось регенерировать сломанные ноги. Оттуда Дэдпула доставили на дамбу Гувера , которую собирались взорвать Джеймс Бьюкенен, Уоррен Гардинг, Калвин Кулидж и сам Герберт Гувер. Уилсон убил Кулиджа мечом, собрал взрывчатку и взорвал её машину, на которой пытались спастись от него остальные президенты, так, чтобы взрыв закинул его обратно на самолёт. thumb|left|250px|Дэдпул против ЛинкольнаДэдпула привезли на атомную электростанцию Сан-Онофре , которую собирались взорвать Авраам Линкольн, оба Джона Адамса, Мартин Ван Бюрен, Эндрю Джексон и Франклин Пирс. Уэйд неожиданно приехал на электромобиле и убил троих мечом, но Линкольн снова выстрелил ему в голову и скрылся на вертолёте, улетев в "Содом и Гаморру этой страны" вметсе с Адамсами. Дэдпул успел закинуть в вертолёт свой мобильный телефон, чтобы найти его снова с помощью GPS. Линкольн и Адамсы обнаружились в развлекательном комплексе MGM Grand в Лас-Вегасе, где они решили прервать с "варварской зхаменой спорта", вмешавшись в матч по боксу. Авраам забрался на ринг и стал избивать чемпиона Адриана ван Лундгрена, пока не появился Дэдпул. Он тоже забрался на ринг и предложил Эйбу разобраться один-на-один, после чего отдал оружие Престон и стал драться с Линкольном, за которого стали болеть Честер Артур, Гровер Кливленд, Бенджамин Гаррисон и Уильям МакКинли. Авраам ударил Уэйда с такой силой, что он взмыл в воздух и ударился о прожектор, который упал и задавил болельщиц, приглянувшихся призраку Бенджамина Франклина, после чего взял стул и начал избивать Уилсона им. Прижатый к краю арены Дэдпул решил смухлевать и попросил меч, который принёс ему ван Лундгрен. Взяв клинок, Уэйд отсёк голову Линкольну, а затем - его четверым болельщикамПо всей видимости Дэдпул заодно убил и обоих Адамсов, но художник не нарисовал этот кадр., как вдруг в своей ванне прилетел Уильям Тафт. Он схватил голову Линкольна и улетел, и рефери присудил победу Уилсону и Лундгрену. thumb|250px|Дэдпул против РейганаДэдпул вышел наружу, кинул свою окровавленную маску мальчику-фанату, больному гемофобией , и направился к приземлённому самолёту Щ.И.Т.а, как вдруг прибежал сумевший выбраться из камеры Майкл Хоторн. Он рассказал, что чувствует, где находится каждый из оживлённых президентов, и обнаружил, что Рональд Рейган отправился на орбиту, притворившись российским космонавтом и в полёте убив напарника. Майкл предупредил Уэйда, что не сможет его вернуть, и телепортировал его на старую советскую космическую станцию, ядерные ракеты которой Рейган собирался использовать против США. Оказавшись в лаборатории, где всё ещё оставались живы используемые для опытных запуков обезъяны, Уэйд нажал на кнопку, на которую показывала одна из них, и те сразу попытались "убить человека". Уилсону пришлось отбиваться от них, и помешать Рейгану начать обратный отсчёт он не сумел. До апуска осталось 90 секунд, а Рональд стал сражаться с Уэйдом и выбил у него из рук зачарованный меч, так что Дэдпул стал бить его обычными клинками и вспорол ему живот. Добравшись до пульта управления, Уэйд вызвал падение станции, кинул в Рейгана приставшую к нему обезъяну и несколько раз выстрелил в него. Пули пробили президента насквозь и проделали дыры в корпусе, и Рейгана сначала притянуло к отверстиям, а затем через них понемногу высосало наружу. thumb|left|250px|Дэдпул против Вашингтона и ДжонсонаВопреки опасениям Уэйда в аварийном ящике оказались не пустые бутылки из-под водки, а персональный летательный ранец, на котором он благополучно достиг Земли, в то время, как орбитальная станция сгорела в атмосфере. Щ.И.Т. занялся сбором обломков и нашёл все боеголовки, и Дэдпул вернулся на вертолётоносец, и во время брифинга с Престон и Адситом к нему телепортировался Майкл Хоторн. Он стал поздравлять Уилсона, как вдруг оказалось, что Джордж Вашингтон всё это время изучал заклинания из его книги, и теперь, когда Хоторн воспользовался той же магией, сумел найти его и телепортироваться на борт вместе с Линдоном Джонсоном, который сразу же вырубил Майкла. Вашингтон убил Адсита "эссенцией смерти" схватил Престон, которую стал угрожать убить, если Дэдпул не сдастся. Уилсон подчинился, но Джордж всё равно свернул Эмили шею, так что Уэйд пришёл в ярость, подбросил ногой меч, который у него сумел отобрать Линдон, и пронзил его. Однако Вашингтон набросился на Уилсона и завладел парой других его мечей, вынув их из ножен, и перерезал Дэдпулу горло. В это время очнулся Хоторн, котоырй сумел прочитать заклинание телепортации и сбежать с вертолётоносца вместе с Дэдпулом и Престон, сознание которой Майкл, пытаясь хоть как-то спасти ей жизнь, поместил в голову Уэйда. thumb|250px|Мстители поздравляют ДэдпулаХоторн привёл Дэдпула в чувство и рассказал ему, что Вашингтон использоват заклинания из его книги, чтобы оживить своих солдат времён Войны за независимость, и те устроили настоящее сражение с солдатами Щ.И.Т.а. Вдруг с неба в своей ванне с прикреплённой к телу резинового утёнка головой Авараама Линкольна на Уэйда спикировал Уильям Тафт. Уилсон не растерялся, закинул ему в ванну пару гранат, после чего стал уворачиваться от ударов тучного президента, пока его не застрелил из огнемёта Скотт Адсит, пилотировавший свой экзоскелет. Он сразу же застрелил Джеймса Монро, сообщил Дэдпулу, что Вашингтон закрылся под непроницаемой сферой вместе с Двайтом Эйзенхауэром и Ратерфордом Хейсом, и, поскольку Томас Джефферсон, Джеймс Мэдисон и Уильям Гаррисон были сбиты автобусом в Нью-Йорке, а Эндрю Джонсон и Улисс Грант - расстреляны уличной бандой в Лос-Анджелесе, отправился за Вудро Вильсоном и Джеймсом Гарфилдом. Думая о Престон, Дэдпул подошёл к сфере и попытался пройти через неё, но сразу же скончался и упал на трупы агентов Щ.И.Т.а, попытавшихся сделать это до него. Уэйд увидел свет и незнакомую женщину, которая сказала, что любит его и протянула руку, и очнулся, застав врасплох президентов, смеющихся над его участью. Вашингтон воспользовался магией, чтобы поглотить жизненную энергию Хейса и Эйзенхауэра, после чего схватился за меч, но Уэйд кинул в него гранату, отобрал клинок с помощью троса и начал наносить Джорджу удар за ударом. Уилсон отсёк Вашингтону одну руку, проткнул книгу заклинаний, отчего та вспыхнула, отрубил вторую руку и обе ноги, после чего оторвал голову, которую пинком закинул между ног памятника Линкольна. Появился доктор Стрейндж, который похвалил Дэдпула за уничтожение сферы, которая была путём в землю мёртвых, и спросил ,как Уэйд выжил, преодолев её, на что Уилсон ответил, что он похоже не выжил. Стефан исчез, а подоспеший агент Горман стал ругать Дэдпула за смерть Престон и сказал, что платить ему не будет, как вдруг появились Мстителм. Капитан Америка позвалил Уэйда, но сказал, что операция засекречена, и его похвала - тоже, после чего стал собирать Джорджа Вашингтона. Тор добавил, что Дэдпул заслужил кружку медовухи в зале Одина, но доставлять туда Уэйда не стал. Мстители разошлись, но агент Горман всё равно хотел разобраться с Дэдпулом, который в ответ пригрозил убить его за то, что он отказал ему в плате за эту миссию. Превосходный Человек-Паук: Опасные ШуткиSuperior Spider-Man #6 thumb|left|250px|Мстители обсуждают поведение Человека-ПаукаПродолжая карьеру Человека-Паука в роли борца с преступностью, Отто Октавиус решил вести дела совсем не так, как это делал Питер Паркер. Он жестоко разобрался с новой Зловещей ШестёркойSuperior Spider-Man #1, искалечил Стервятника, несмотря на то, что он и Доктор Осьминог в прошлом были друзьямиSuperior Spider-Man #3, и даже застрелил сбежавшего из психиатрической лечебницы Маркуса ЛиманаSuperior Spider-Man #5 - массового убийцу, которого "удивительный Человек-Паук" в прошлом не дал застрелить полицейским снайперамAmazing Spider-Man #656. Такое поведение Спайди не осталось незамеченным со стороны Мстителей, и Капитан Америка созвал Тора, Чёрную Вдову, Росомаху и Женщину-Паука, чтобы обсудить возможность исключения Человека-Паука из команды. Бог грома, недавно сражавшийся вместе со Спайди против попытавшегося отомстить ему за прошлое поражение ЭлектроAvenging Spider-Man #18, рассказал, что он стал "дикимъ, страннымъ, высокомернымъ", но в защиту Человека-Паука высказался Росомаха, который напомнил героям о их прошлых проступках и предложил ещё немного подождать. Во время публичного выступления мэра Джеймсона, обещавшего увеличить уголовную ответственность для суперпреступников и закрыть Рафт, сбежавшие из которого злодеи сразу оказывались в Нью-Йорке, он был атакован "онлайн-суперзлодейкой" Чудилой и её новым напарником Арлекином. Транслируя нападение в прямом эфире в интернете, парочка ткнула мэра пирогом с лицо, спустила в него штаны и сбежала, оставив в дураках службу безопасности. После такого Джеймсон немедленно вызвал в мэрию Человека-Паука, которого теперь открыто называл героем и «примером нулевой терпимости к убийствам в нашем городе». Отто не заставил себя ждать и получил от мэра предсказуемый приказ – разыскать и задержать Чудилу и Арлекина. Поручив поиски пауко-ботам, несколько сотен которых он сконструировал для наблюдения за ситуацией на МанхэттенеSuperior Spider-Man #2, Октавиус отправился на встречу с Анной-Марией Маркони, низкорослой девушкой, с которой он познакомился, когда поступил в университет Empire State, чтобы получить докторскую степень. Она хотела дать "Питеру" второй шанс произвести первое впечатление на профессора Дона Ламейза, университетского друга Отто, над которым "Паркер" засмеялся, увидев его в первый разSuperior Spider-Man #4. thumb|250px|Мстители наблюдают онлайн-трансляцию избиения Чудилы и Арлекина Человеком-ПаукомА тем временем призрак Питера Паркера, обнаружившего, что он всё ещё находится в ранее принадлежавшем ему телеSuperior Spider-Man #1, выяснил, что он может произвольно путешествовать по воспоминаниям Отто Октавиуса. Он приступил к исследованию его прошлого, надеясь найти способ вернуть себе контроль. Главной проблемой было то, что если Отто что-то вспоминал, то Питер переживал его воспоминания вместе с ним. Вот и теперь, когда Октавиус увидел, как над низкорослой Анной насмехаются двое студентов, он вспомнил, как сам он был ребёнком и другие школьники издевались над ним и разбивали его очки. От совместного обеда с Анной и «Шнобелем» Отто отвлекло патрульное приложение – пауко-боты заметили Чудилу и Арлекина. Попрощавшись и извинившись, он направился в переулок, чтобы переодеться и отправиться за ними. Но сначала он нашёл парней, которые смеялись над «прелестной мисс Маркони», засунул их в багажник их машины, а само авто перевернул. Когда Человек-Паук нашёл обидчиков Джеймсона, те решили, что он – то что нужно для их видео и вышли в прямой эфир. Арлекин и Чудила забросали его шариками с краской, тем самым испачкав его костюм, а когда Спайди оторвал и выбросил линзы, Арлекин с хохотом раздавил их ногой. Это было уже слишком – Отто выпустил когти. ''- Док? Что происходит? Твой мозг сверкает, словно новогодняя ёлка! Меня протащило через миллион воспоминаний о… -'' начал было призрак Питера, возвращаясь в реальный мир, но тут он заметил избитых и окровавленных Чудилу и Арлекина – Боже мой! Отто, что ты наделал! Превосходный Человек-Паук: Проблемы разумаSuperior Spider-Man #7-9 thumb|left|250px|Призрак Питера Паркера мешает Человеку-Пауку убить КардиакаКогда Отто заснул в своей квартире в районе Трибека, призрак Питера Паркера стал думать, что ему делать теперь, и попытался найти способ сообщить кому-нибудь о своём положении. Перехватив контроль над правой рукой спящего тела, он протянул ладонь к лежащим на прикроватном столике блокноту и ручке и попробовал что-нибудь написать, но на бумаге получались только бессмысленные каракули – у призрака не было доступа к языковым центрам головного мозга. Внезапно на планшетном компьютере раздался сигнал патрульного приложения, и Паркер столкнул блокнот и ручку в корзину для мусора, пока разбуженный Отто ничего не заметил. Программа сообщила, что на склад Ярдейла, известный как «Могильник», проник один из давних противников Человека-Паука. ''- Кардиак? Ты должен кое-что знать о нём, док. –'' попытался объяснить призрак Октавиусу, когда тот уже прибыл на место преступления – Он на самом деле не плохой парень. Он скорее… Верно, ты же меня не слышишь. Приказав охранникам, которые приходили в себя после удара жезла Кардиака, сторожить периметр Могильника, Человек-Паук отправился внутрь искать самого преступника. Элайас Виртэм пытался найти на большом складе ящик номер 113, а Отто напал на него сзади, поверг на пол и потребовал сдаться. Разгибая пальцы с выдвинутыми когтями он стал считать до трёх, предупредив, что после этого «дела пойдут определённо неприятно». ''- Не делай этого, Отто! Остановись сейчас же! –'' попытался прокричать Питер, как только Октавиус занёс над Кардиаком руку с когтями – Погоди! Ты слышал это? thumb|250px|Вызов Человека-Паука в Башню МстителейЧеловек-Паук действительно услышал призрака и отвлёкся, и тут же получил от Кардиака удар жезлом. Увернувшись от ещё нескольких взмахов и тычков, Отто ударом толкнул противника в груду ящиков, и тот приземлился точно рядом с ящиком номер 113. Схватив его, Кардиак бросился бежать и протянул жезл, чтобы вызвать свой глайдер. Но Спайди не собирался его просто так отпускать. Нитью из паутины от отобрал ящик и, развернув, прочитал на нём: «Нейролитический сканер. Конфискован у д-ра О. Октавиуса.» В Могильнике хранились старые изобретения Доктора Осьминога, и Кардиак пришёл за тем самым устройством, с помощью которого Октавиус когда-то создал нейро-активный интерфейс для управления своим первым комплектом щупалец. ''- Мне это нужно! Ты не знаешь, что на кону! –'' воскликнул Кардиак, снова нападая на Человека-Паука – Отдай это мне! Но Отто был гораздо сильнее. Он сразил Элайаса несколькими ударами, схватил за горло, толкнул спиной к стене и начал допрашивать. ''- Отвечай, почему я должен позволить человеку вроде тебя жить? –'' спросил Человек-Паук, занося кулак для удара. ''- Нет, Ок! Я не дам тебе это сделать! Отпусти его! –'' заорал призрак и сумел разжать руку. thumb|left|250px|Против Человека-ПаукаОсвободившись от захвата, Кардиак увернулся от кулака Человека-Паука. Удар оставил вмятину в стальной стене, но впрочем для Виртэма с его подкожной защитной металлической сетью, которую когда-то сделал для него его друг Тони Старк такой удар не стал бы смертельным. Ударив Человека-Паука залпом из своих перчаток, Кардиак вызвал глайдер и улетел из Могильника, не замечая, что паучий радиомаячок Спайди к его костюму всё-таки напоследок прицепил. Жалея, что не сумел внедрить в броню Кардиака нано-маячки ударом когтей, Отто направился в Horizon Labs, чтобы создать устройства для борьбы с этим противником. Неожиданно начало вибрировать его удостоверение Мстителя – Человека-Паука срочно вызвали в Башню. Там его уже ждали Капитан Америка, Росомаха, Женщина-Паук, Чёрная Вдова и Тор. ''- Объясни нам, Человек-Паук, что с тобой происходит? –'' потребовал Кэп, и перечислил злодеев, которых Отто травмировал за последнее время и показал запись системы видеонаблюдения Могильника – Ты пытался применить смертельно опасную силу против человека, вроде Кардиака. Так что мы прогоним тебя через полный набор тестов, чтобы подтвердить, что ты – Человек-Паук. Но Человека-Паука это совершенно не устраивало, он развернулся и собирался уйти. Капитан Америка задержал его, положив руку на плечо, и тот разозлился и швырнул «машущего флагом дурака» через себя. ''- Ох, я бы сейчас всё что угодно отдал за призрачный попкорн. –'' обрадовался призрак Питера Паркера, видя, что Мстители взялись за оружие и собираются насильно заставить Отто Октавиуса пройти тесты и доказать, будто он тот, за кого себя выдаёт. thumb|350px|Против Человека-ПаукаНо ловкость и паучье чутьё позволяли Отто избегать атак пятерых Мстителей разочаровывающе легко и нестерпимо долго, и призраку Питера, который ничего не мог поделать, стало страшно за своё тело, и он начал кричать. Но слышать его мог только сам Октавиус, и крики призрака его отвлекли. После чего он тут же получил энергетические залпы от Чёрной Вдовы и Женщины-Паука и удар щитом от Капитана Америка. Человек-Паук потерял сознание и был подвергнут всем необходимым процедурам. Когда они были окончены, Кэп собрал всех присутствующих за круглым столом, чтобы объявить результаты. ''- Все наши тесты окончательно подтвердили, безо всякой возможности ошибки, что ты, Человек-Паук, абсолютно точно… не скрулл.'' thumb|left|250px|Капитан Америка объявляет результаты тестовПитер раздосадовано схватился за призрачную голову, а Капитан продолжил перечислять известных злодеев со способностями к контролю над разумом, которые, как показали тесты, в данное время не управляли Человеком-Пауком. Так что пока что Кэп назначил Спайди испытательный срок – ещё одна подобная выходка, и он будет исключён из команды. Вдруг паучье чутьё предупредило призрака об опасности, когда Отто обратил внимание на показания энцефалографа и попросил сохранить для него эти данные. Чёрная Вдова услужливо согласилась сохранить их для него на карте памяти, а заодно заверила Человека-Паука, что понимает, как он чувствует себя сейчас. Она была уверена, что он стал вести себя иначе после того, как Серебряный Соболь пропала без вести, когда Спайди пришлось оставить её в тонущем Осьмифедральном соборе, и заверила, что будет готова выслушать его, если ему когда-нибудь захочется поговорить об этом. ''- Вдова, не откровенничай с ним! Это не я! –'' попытался докричаться до неё Питер – Если бы я только мог это показать… И тут призрак заметил, что Отто держит в правой руке ручку, а на столе перед ним лежит блокнот. Он не мог писать, но решил нарисовать то, что с ним случилось. Получив от Вдовы карту памяти с данными энцефалографа и пообещав подумать над её предложением, Человек-Паук отправился по своим делам, не взглянув в сторону блокнота. thumb|250px|Чёрная Вдова не понимает рисунок Питера''- Боже мой! –'' произнесла по-русски Чёрная Вдова, увидев рисунок, на котором Питер попытался изобразить, как в его голову проникает осьминог – Для того, кого зовут «Человек-Паук», он паршиво рисует паука. А Человек-Паук не теряя времени отправился в Horizon Labs, чтобы проанализировать данные на рабочем месте. ''- О нет. Ты раскусил меня, док? –'' встревожился Питер, когда Отто решил, что ему нужно более полное сканирование мозга. Октавиусу был нужен его нейролитический сканер, и он отправился по сигналу радиомаячка, который он оставил на Кардиаке. Так он нашёл подземную базу Виртэма, скрытую в клинике H.E.A.R.T., находящуюся на месте центра F.E.A.S.T., закрытого после разоблачения Мистера Негатива. Пробравшись туда по шахте вентиляции и активировав в процессе систему тревоги, Человек-Паук столкнулся лицом к лицу с Кардиаком, который как раз надел свой костюм и только сейчас заметил радиомаячок. ''- Я предлагаю тебе всего один шанс. Отдай то, зачем я пришёл, и всё сразу закончится. –'' потребовал Отто, но Кардиак отдавать сканер не собирался – Ну тогда жребий брошен! thumb|left|350px|Человек-Паук против КардиакаЧеловек-Паук набросился на Кардиака и даже проломил им стену, не обращая внимание на то, что в укрытии был оборудован госпиталь с несколькими тяжело больными пациентами. Впрочем, одна из-них привлекла его внимание: маленькая девочка Эми ЧенДевочка является тёзкой одной из наёмниц Дикой Стаи, подруги Серебряного Соболя, на голову которой и был надет заветный сканер, который она считала волшебным шлемом. ''- Не делай этого, Ок! –'' стал уговаривать призрак Октавиуса, который стал прорываться прямо к кровати Эми'' - Ты спятил! Ты правда собираешься сделать это? Снять его прямо с головы маленькой девочки?'' ''- Молчать! –'' ответил Отто то ли Кардиаку, то ли призраку – Я сделаю и возьму всё, что захочу! Я возвращаю украденную собственость! Это принадлежит доктору Отто Октавиусу! ''- И я использую это, чтобы исправить одно из его преступлений! –'' ответил ему Виртэм, хватая за руку. thumb|250px|Отто Октавиус обнаруживает призрак Питера ПаркераЧеловек-Паук потребовал объяснений, и Элайас рассказал ему, что когда Доктор Осьминог использовал Октавианскую Линзу, чтобы дать половине человечества почувствовать, какой будет жизнь без озонового слоя, он не подумал о том, как это подействует на больных людей. Эми в это время ехала на машине вместе со своей семьёй и в результате попала в автокатастрофу, осталась сиротой и получила тяжёлую травму головы. Кардиак украл нейролитический сканер, надеясь с его помощью вылечить девочку, но как им пользоваться, знал только его создатель. ''- Я могу это исправить! –'' объявил Отто и рассказал, будто как Человек-Паук он давно изучал изобретения Доктора Осьминога и знает, как работает сканер – И я проведу операцию сам. Не желая, чтобы Док Ок преуспел, призрак Питера Паркера попытался ему помешать и перед операцией попытался перехватить контроль над правой рукой. Но видя, что рука дрожит, Отто силой воли заставил дрожь пройти. Операция прошла успешно, и Эми пошла на поправку, а Октавиус и Виртэм поладили, и Человек-Паук пообещал, что будет помогать H.E.A.R.T., если Кардиаку что-то понадобится. Но пока что самому Человеку-Пауку был нужен нейролитический сканер, который он пообещал скоро отдать. ''- Не привыкай к этому, Отто. –'' стал угрожать призрак Паркера, когда Октавиус устроился в его лаборатории и надел сканер – Ты одержал одну победу, но я не перестану бороться. Я найду способ и вернусь! ''- Нет, Питер. Не найдёшь. Я нашёл тебя. Ты – аномалия. Воспоминания Питера в этой голове обрели собственную жизнь. Пора положить этому конец. –'' ответил ему Отто, и отдал команду Живому Мозгу – Робот, готовь оборудование. Я буду производить Паркерэктомию! thumb|left|250px|Октавиус проецирует себя в воспоминания ПаркераСначала Отто приказал Живому Мозгу удалить воспоминания Питера из Золотого ОсьмиБота, а сам расположился в кресле со сканером. Пытаясь хоть как-нибудь помешать ему, Паркер вцепился ему в горло правой рукой и начал душить, и Октавиусу пришлось освободиться от удушья левой и заставить робота держать неподчиняющуюся конечность. Управляя свободной левой рукой, Отто инициировал удаление из мозга всего, что связано с Питером Бенджамином Паркером. Но сам Питер на собирался сдаваться без боя и силой воли сопротивлялся удалению и восстанавливал удалённые воспоминания. ''- Вот значит как? –'' сказал Октавиус – Думаю, требуется более прямой подход. Синхронизировать мозговые шаблоны. Я иду внутрь. Отто закрыл глаза и погрузился в мир воспоминаний Питера Паркера. Это мир представлял собой странную смесь разных мест в Нью-Йорке: дома Манхэттена, старшая школа Мидтауна, старое здание Daily Bugle, разрушенное Электро, дома в Форест Хиллс и мост Квинсборо вдалеке. На окутанных дымом дорогах лежали камни, по которым ползали большие красные пауки. В этом месте Отто Октавиус выглядел, как Доктор Осьминог в его раннем зелёно-жёлтом костюме с большими лабораторными очками. ''- Ты совершил ошибку придя сюда! –'' стал грозить ему Питер Паркер – Ведь это мой мир. Мои правила. thumb|250px|Октавиус использует плохие воспоминания Паркера против него''- Что это значит? –'' удивился Док Ок, когда его появившиеся с разных сторон окружили близкие Питера – Это шутка, Паркер? Пёстрое собрание гражданских? Это твоя армия? ''- Они лучше, чем любая армия. Они дают мне большую силу, чем кто угодно на Земле. Это мой мир, и по сравнению с ними ты – ничто!'' Воспоминания о близких Питера Паркера набросились на Доктора Осьминога, держа его за руки и щупальца. Один он никак с ними справиться не мог, но он не был один. ''- О. Питер, ты думал я не буду к этому готов? –'' насмехался Октавиус, освобождаясь от душившей его Гвен Стэйси – Я провёл месяцы в твоей голове. У меня есть всё, что мне нужно для идеальной защиты. ''- Не может быть… -'' пробормотал Питер, видя, что теперь уже он окружён своими врагами-суперзлодеями. Доктор Осьминог приказал «плохим воспоминаниям», напоминавшим Питеру обо всех его провалах, поражениях и неудачах, покончить с хорошими воспоминаниями. С энтузиазмом, злодеи принялись истреблять друзей и близких Паркера. Грабитель снова застрелил дядю Бена, погнался за Гвен Стэйси Зелёный Гоблин, а её отца Джорджа Октавиус задушил сам. thumb|left|250px|Удивительный против Превосходного''- Это не люди. Это просто воспоминания. Жаль, но так должно быть. –'' успокаивал Отто вновь переживающего свои кошмары Питера – Скоро всё закончится и Питера Паркера не станет. ''- К счастью для меня, я ещё и удивительный Человек-Паук! –'' собравшись с силами воскликнул Паркер, снимая с себя кожу, словно всё это время она была его костюмом, и оставаясь в красно-синем костюме Человека-Паука – Ты и я! Один последний бой! Победителю достаётся всё! Удивительный Человек-Паук яростно набросился на Доктора Осьминога, и здесь, в воспоминаниях Питер Паркера он был сильнее, ведь ему удавалось рушить планы Отто Октавиуса. Осьминог попытался забраться на здание, чтобы выиграть время, но Спайди догнал его и сбросил обратно на улицу. ''- Сила и ответственность ничего не значат для тебя! Что ты попытался сделать, когда узнал, что я ещё здесь? –'' отчитывал он Отто, который сразу решил его уничтожить окончательно – Что было бы правильным поступком? Ответственным поступком? Что бы сделал герой? ''- Вернул бы тебе жизнь? –'' спросил Октавиус, поднимаясь после побоев – Поступил бы ответственно. Поступил бы правильно. Я должен дать миру то, что действительно ему нужно. Превосходного Человека-Паука! И это буду я! Теперь уже Отто снял с себя кожу и костюм Доктора Осьминога и остался в красно-чёрной одежде Превосходного Человека-Паука. Теперь уже он набросился на Удивительного, и они сошлись в бою, стараясь не столько одолеть противника, сколько подавить его волю к победе. ''- Ты хоть понимаешь, чего я добился, как Человек-Паук? –'' хвастался Превосходный – Уровень преступности стал ниже благодаря мне! Мэр и полиция поддерживают меня как никогда! thumb|250px|Удаление воспоминаний Питера Паркера''- А как же Мстители, Ок? –'' спорил Удивительный – Из-за тебя они готовы вышвырнуть меня из команды! Люди тебе не доверяют, и с чего бы это им доверять? Ты забил до полусмерти моих врагов, а одного даже убил! Я бы этого никогда не сделал, Отто! ''- Конечно, ведь ты был так занят, будучи «Дружелюбным соседом Человеком-Пауком». Весёлым парнем. Старался, чтобы все любили тебя! И что хорошего тебе это дало?'' Октавиус стал перечислять безответственные поступки Паркера и их последствия. Он мягко обошёлся со Стервятником, и тот собрал банду из детей. Он спас жизнь Маркусу Лиману, и тот убил ещё тридцать восемь человек, включая Эшли Кафку. И недавно, перехватив контроль над руками Человека-Паука он попытался помешать ему выполнить операцию и спасти жизнь Эми Чен, надеясь не дать Отто заполучить нейролитический сканер. И с каждым доводом Питер слабел от чувства вины. ''- Сила и ответственность, помнишь? –'' произнёс Превосходный Человек-Паук, разворачиваясь и уходя от обессилевшего Удивительного предшественника – Ты не заслуживаешь быть Человеком-Пауком. Теперь ты это понимаешь. Ты недостоин. Ты ничего не значишь для меня. Вернувшись в реальный мир, Отто запустил удаление памяти, и мир разума начал разрушаться. Питер забывал свою жизнь, а вскоре от него самого не осталось даже воспоминаний. Капитан Марвел: Marvel NOW!Captain Marvel vol 7 #9-12 thumb|left|350px|Капитан Марвел и Женщина-Паук против тираннозавровРано утром Тони Старк позвонил Кэрол Дэнверс, предварительно хакнув её телефон и поменяв рингтон на "Women in Uniform ", и сообщил, что решил заняться её распорядком дня. Старк сообщил Дэнверс, что нашёл для неё работу пилота в гуманитарной компании MichaelAir по доставке еды и лекарств в зоны военных конфликтов и катастроф, и отправил на её принтер график на день, который он составил для неё. Следуя этому расписанию, Кэрол посадила свою кошку Чубакку в клетку, чтобы к девяти утра успеть принести её в ветеринарную клинику на ежегодный осмотр и прививки, и пошла туда, купив по пути в ларьке сэндвич и поздоровавшись с сидевшей на скамейке престарелой соседкой Розой, которая подарила ей "счастливую шапку", которую связала сама. По пути Кэрол увидела, как на перекрёстке сражаются друг с другом два невесть откуда взявшихся тираннозавра. Она использовала свои силы, чтобы поменять костюм на униформу Капитана Марвел, отдала клетку с Чубаккой таксисту Роберто, которого попросила доставить её на "аванпост Мстителей, замаскированный под ветклинику", и начала драться с динозаврами вместе с подоспевшей Женщиной-Пауком. Героиням удалось вырубить обеих рептилий, но им пришлось задержаться, чтобы передать их Фонду Будущего, так что Кэрол созвонилась с теми, к кому должна была прийти по расписанию, чтобы договориться на другое время. thumb|250px|Капитан Марвел против бандитовВенди Кавасаки, с которой Уэрол должна была встретиться в 12 часов, согласилась прийти к ней прямо на место происшествия и даже принесла сэндвичи для неё и Джессики. Она записала рассказ Дэнверс о женском Эскадроне Банши, который Кэрол встретила во время путешествия во времениCaptain Marvel vol 7 #2-3, после чего Кэрол попросила Венди забрать Чубакку, а Джессику - отвести её знакомую Трейси Бёрк, старую сварливую журналистку, к их врачу Фарзане Найар. Сама Кэрол отправилась в MichaelAir, которая к её удивлению принадлежала её давнему другу Фрэнку Джианелли. К ещё большему удивлению в ангар, где находился Фрэнк, ворвалось несколько вооружённых бандитов, которых Капитан Марвел обезвредила, одновременно обсуждая с ним детали её будущей работы. Кэрол решила взять Фрэнка с собой и отнесла её в клинику доктора Найар, где уже были Джессика, Трейси, Роберто Венди и Чубакка. Они устроились в холле и стали играть в карты, а Фарзана позвала Дэнверс к себе в кабинет. Ей удалось получить ренгтеновские снимки и томограмму мозга Кэрол, что было очень сложно, так как её организм просто поглощал большую часть излучения, и они показали необычную травму на третьей доле, отвечающей за использование суперспособностей крии. Доктор Найар очень боялась того, что состояние здоровья Дэнверс усугубится, и потому решила, что её ни в коем случае нельзя летать. thumb|left|250px|Капитан Марвел и Лейтенант ТраблКапитан Марвел не восприняла предупреждение доктора Найар всерьёз, посчитав, что она не разбирается в инопланетной физиологии крии, но с тех пор её стали мучить ночные кошмары. Как-то утром Кэрол проснулась, так как её приснился сон, в котором она взлетает на орбиту, теряет сознание и падает вниз. Сразу после этого ей позвонила Венди Кавасаки, получившая должность её "Пеппер Поттс" и составляющая её распорядок дня. Она сообщила, что сегодня у Кэрол на записана на приём к врачу, но к ней скоро должен прийти Фрэнк. Джианелли действительно пришёл и сообщил Дэнверс, что собирается найти другого пилота для MichaelAir, так как не хочет, чтобы с Кэрол что-то случилось во время полёта. Капитан Марвел ответила ему, что не верит доктоу Найар, надела униформу и вылетела в окно. Она отправилась на патрулирование, во время которого вытащила провалившийся из-за обрушения тоннеля поезд метро, который Капитан Марвел вытащила на себе, для чего ей пришлось подзарядиться электрической энергией от питающего рельса. Кэрол пообщалась со спасёнными людьми, расписалась в документах страхового агента, который понятия не имел, почему именно произошла такая авария, и направилась домой. В соседнем же переулке Кэрол вдруг ненадолго потеряла сознание, но её нашла Кит Реннер - маленькая дочь её соседки и большая фанатка Капитана Марвел, считавшая себя её несовершеннолетним помощником супергероя Лейтенантом Трабл и одевавшаяся в копию её костюма. Кэрол отвела Кит домой, пообещав, что в следующий раз полетает с нею, и вернула её матери, Марине Реннер, по пути обсуждая с ней, способна ли она победить Халка, В подъезде Дэнверс встретил ещё один сосед Вирджилл Циммерман, который был недоволен тем, что Капитан Марвел поселилась в их доме, так как считал, что она делает всех знакомых мишенью для суперзлодеев. thumb|250px|Капитан Марвел против ДэфбёрдВ тот же день к Капитану Марвел в гости наведался Капитан Америка - он прилетел вместе с Венди на водушном мотоцикле, который собирался подарить Кэрол, чтобы она могла летать на нём. Они вышли на крышу, где был стояло спортивное оборудование для тренировок Дэнверс, и она, нанося удары по боксёрской груше, заверила Роджерса, что она в порядке и врачи ошибаются на её счёт. Венди пообещала, что мотоцикл обязательно понравится Кэрол, когда она его усовершенствует, и улетела на нём вместе со Стивом, но сразу после этого на Капитана Марвел напала поджидавшая в засаде подражательница её старой противницы Дэфбёрд, которую Дэнверс позже стала называть "Ньюбёрд". Злодейка набросилась на Капитана Марвел сзади и сбила её на крышу вместе с грушей, которой Кэрол принялась её избивать. Ньюбёрд уцелела и обстреляла Дэнверс гарпунами, после чего схватила её за горло и потащила в небо. Капитан Марвел вырвалась, но Ньюбёрд снова поймала её и с разгона впечатала в припаркованный автомобиль, после чего попыталась улететь, но Кэрол решила последовать за ней. Однако на большой высоте у неё началась сильная головная боль, и Капитан Марвел потеряла сознание и упала на землю на глазах у своих соседей. thumb|left|250px|Капитан Марвел учится водить ховербайкКэрол очнулась в палате в больнице Маунт-Синай , куда к ней пришли Трейси Бёрк и доктор Найар. Фарзана показала ей снимки её мозга и попыталась объяснить, в чём проблема, но Дэнверс была уверена, что её исцеляющий фактор справится с болезнью. Доктор Найар согласилась, но предупредила, что регенерация восстановит её мозг, но не её память, так что Кэрол рискует забыть всю информацию о самой себе. Дэнверс посчитала выводы Фарзаны теорией и пожелала немедленно выписаться, однако Трейси убедила её поберечь себя и больше не пытаться летать. Капитан Марвел согласилась пользоваться воздушным мотоциклом и встретилась на аэродроме с Венди и частным детективом Дакотой Норт. нанятой для поиска информации о новой Дэфбёрд. Кавасаки раскрасила ховербайк в цвета униформы Кэрол и добавила в него несколько гаджетов, и следующие два часа Дэнверс провела, тренируясь пилотировать его. Сам факт того, что ей нельзя летать самой, очень раздосадовал Кэрол, но Дакота подняла ей настроение, подилвшись зацепкой относительно "Ньюбёрд". thumb|250px|Капитан Марвел ловит бандитовНорт выяснила, что настоящая Дэфбёрд находится в коме с тех пор, как была пронзена копьём в бою с императрицей ЛиландройX-Men: Kingbreaker #4, о чём она узнала от Полярис, состоявшей тогда в Старджаммерах. Дакота привезла Кэрол в район Джамейка , где была замечена "птица необычного размера", и завела её в офисное здание, куда та влетела. Они приехали на лифте на восьмой этаж, пустовавший со времени последнего пожара, где наткнулись на вооружённых бандитов. Кэрол вырубила их энергетическими залпами и оставила Дакоту, которая тоже оглушали пару преступников креслом, сторожить их для полиции, а сама бросилась бежать за теми, кто попытался спастись бегством. Будучи неспособной летать, Капитан Марвел решила попробовать прыгать, и догнала обоих бандитов. Поймав их руками, она решила напугать их, для чего подпрыгнула вверх так высоко, что смогла увидеть всю оконечность Лонг-Айленда , но благополучно приземлилась. Перепуганные преступники признались, что работают на "Дэфбёрд", которая пытается досадить Капитану Маврел, угрожая её близким. Передав бандитов полиции, Кэрол решила поспешить домой, ради чего даже сама полетела туда на ховербайке. Всё было спокойно, но у входа Капитана Марвел встретил пристав, который вручилей повестку в суд, Войдя домой, Кэрол прочитала, что мистер Циммерман хочет добиться её выселения из их дома, так что она решила поговорить с ним, но он не пожелал ничего объяснять и дал ей визитку своего адвоката. Не успела Кэрол ничего сделать, как появилась Кит, одетая в костюм Дэфбёрд, а ей мама объяснила, что его принесла "её подруга". thumb|left|350px|Капитан Марвел побеждает НьюбёрдПоняв, что Ньюбёрд таким образом угрожает "Лейтенанту Трабл", Капитан Марвел немедленно села на свой ховербайк и отправилась её искать, а когда нашла, то с разгону сшибла её мотоциклом и стала драться с нею в небе. При этом Кэрол продолжала разбираться с управлением прямо в бою, и попыталась выяснить, какие кнопки обозначают выстрел сетью, а какие - дымовую завесу. Ньюбёрд почти удалось сбросить Капитана Марвел с ховербайка, но она врезалась в мост, под которым они пролетали, и в итоге Кэрол сумела свалить противницу на землю, напрыгнув на неё, и пришибла ховербайком. Злодейка сумела взлететь и спикировать на Дэнверс, но та метнула мотоцикл в неё, и Ньюбёрд рухнула на землю. Кэрол приготовилась допросить её, но неожиданно испытала сильную головную боль и сама рухнула рядом. Перед тем, как впасть в кому, побеждённая Ньюбёрд успела сказать, что её хозяин знал, что Капитан Марвел всё равно будет пытаться летать, и что "победив её, Капитан Марвел дала ему жизнь". Кэрол с трудом добралась до дома и стала жадно глотать таблетки от головной боли, как вдруг к ней пришла доктор Найар. Фарзана привела с собой доктора Райланда из Техаса, который до недавнего времени лечил Хелен Кобб - лётчицу и старшую подругу Кэрол, которая недавно побигла при пожаре в свойм авиаклубеCaptain Marvel vol 7 #1. Он вспомнил о том, что Хелен в последнее время словно испытывала галлюцинации о путешествиях в прошлое, и пришёл к выводу, что кто-то нарочно довёл её до того, что Кобб сама устроила поджёг. Враг внутри Примечания Категория:Мстители